


开门！社区送男友[剑三]IF线

by maziji567



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maziji567/pseuds/maziji567
Summary: 本合集为原创作品《开门！社区送男友[剑三]》每个任务世界的BL向IF线（all澈还是澈all会在每一章开头标识），日系里番R文套路全员上头OOC，请选择符合您胃口的番外食用，如觉不适请及时点X！
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 43





	1. 任务一 纯情小万花IF线（all澈）

【高能预警：面基一夜情澈哥搔首弄姿诱惑小绵羊结果引火烧身绵羊变恶狼设定。IF线走师徒年下，澈哥受向（攻向止步），日系里番R文套路全员上头OOC，如觉不适请及时点X！】

[徒儿，你知道麻辣烫的典故吗？]  
[剑三之前有爆出来一个818，一个女孩子给人千里送，男方就请了妹子六元钱麻辣烫，结果男方当天晚上……男方干了妹子13次，回头妹子回来818这个男的，六元钱麻辣烫干了她一晚上。]  
月色正好，孟清跟苏澈肩并肩走在回校的路上。  
此时此刻已经临近宿舍关门时限，该说他们师徒俩倒霉居然碰到道路维修，等到他们俩绕路回东苑，宿舍大门已经锁上了。  
其实他们大可以拉下脸让宿管大妈帮忙开一下门，但，师徒两人却仿佛是心有灵犀似的对上了眼。  
苏澈唇角微挑，“怎么办徒儿，回不去宿舍了啊。”  
“我我我……怎么知道。”  
不知道是不是孟清的错觉，月光映照下的苏澈眼睛明亮得骇人，内里仿佛蕴藏着什么摄人的光波一般让人直直挪不开眼。  
让他不由自主地说话都不利索了。  
“你师父我马上就要毕业了，我不想上通报啊。”说着，苏澈凑上前来。  
因为孟清一米八八的高个儿，苏澈偏文弱属于南方人正常身高。  
为了追逐孟清的目光，苏澈不得不仰起头来，一味地贴近对方。  
这也就导致最后两人近在咫尺，孟清发觉他只要微微一低头就可以吻上面前人的嘴唇……  
意识到自己在想什么黄色废料的孟清，赶忙抵住苏澈让对方别再将本就危险的距离继续缩进。  
“那个，要不……师父我们出校外去开房？”  
为了化解这种莫名其妙的尴尬氛围，孟清主动提议道。  
哪知道苏澈听到孟清这个提议，笑得更是莫名，“开房？是我想的那个意思吗？”  
“是你个鬼！”怕对方再说出什么虎狼之词，孟清一胳膊将对方揽入怀中，强行社会主义好兄弟的架势将对方揽着走了。  
回头两人来到校外宾馆。  
前台接待问：“两个人住的话需要两个人的身份证。”  
孟清正想说自己只是陪苏澈来的——回头他直接去敲醒宿管大妈开门就行。  
谁知道他师父这个老狐狸居然直接朝着他摊出手掌来：“身份证。”  
“我……”  
“身份证给我。”苏澈凝视着孟清的眼，内里蕴藏着危险的波涛，再加上略显冷硬不容人拒绝的话语。  
孟清最后十分没有人权地照办了。  
这都叫个什么事儿啊。  
苏澈拿着两人的身份证转手就开了个豪华大床房。  
回头两人到了房间，孟清看着就一张床，更觉得怪异了，想要打退堂鼓，哪晓得身后直接传来房门被反锁的声音。  
孟清回头，见着站在门边的苏澈居然就……脱起衣服来了？！  
这……  
心脏一刹那跳动得飞快，仿佛下一刻就要跳跃出胸腔。  
偏生对方还有正当理由当说辞，“黏糊糊的，不洗个澡吗？”  
对方路过孟清身边的时候这么说道。  
“洗……洗……师父我等你洗完我再去洗。”  
喉咙都快冒烟了，说出来的话都嫌烫嘴。  
苏澈不置可否，轻笑了一声，而后在临近浴室门的时候终于将碍事的最后一层束缚褪下，临了扶着浴室门还不忘回头望向孟清，笑得十分邪性。  
那一眼差点把孟清的三魂七魄都给看飞了。  
孟清从来没有想过一个男人还能性感成这样。  
活了十八年，孟清突然发觉，他也许没有自己想象中的那么直，不然怎么会被一个男人撩成这样？  
干！  
听着浴室中水流哗哗作响，孟清坐在床尾也不知道在想些什么。  
直到他感觉到有人用手抬起他的下巴，面前人正是洗浴完毕的苏澈，还未吹干的发丝耷拉着滴落下一缕缕水滴，正好砸在孟清脸颊上。  
就像是将将出水的魅惑海妖，试图用尽浑身解数吸引过往的船只，捕猎旅人。  
偏偏对方睡衣也不好好穿，就直接往身上一挂，绳结也不打，视线稍稍往下一偏便能看到……  
喉结滚动。  
孟清觉得他的理智在濒临崩溃的边缘，为什么男人也能魅惑成这样？  
为什么男人也能让人热血上涌，冲动上头？  
苏澈用行动证明，这还没完，还有更刺激的。  
凑到孟清耳畔，几乎是贴合着对方的耳廓说道：“还不去洗澡吗？”  
“这……这就去洗。”  
说着，逃也似的推开苏澈往浴室冲，仿佛那就是他的救赎圣地一般。  
哪知道身后传来了苏澈更为让人面红耳赤的话语，“徒儿，你刚才好像硬了，你是打算在浴室里面解决吗？”  
操你妈的！  
孟清在心里骂脏话，直接一把将浴室门带上，不打算再接那个看上去就是诚心在搞他的老油条的话了。  
背靠着浴室门，粗喘着气。  
孟清一巴掌狠狠撑上自己的脸面，这尼玛的都叫个什么事啊？  
诚如对方所说的那样，他的确是硬了。  
探出手，向下探。  
握上自己坚硬如铁的二兄弟。  
妈的。  
内心又是脏话骂出声。  
手指不由自主想要动作舒缓一下快要憋到爆炸的欲望。  
哪知道耳畔再一次回响起那人欠扁的话，[你是打算在浴室里面解决吗？]  
干！  
仿佛摸到的不是自己的好兄弟而是什么烫手山芋一样，撤出了手，泄愤一样将身上的衣服大力扯干净。  
来到花洒下面，直接掰向冷水区，就这么整个人置身于冰凉的水流下边。  
他期望通过这样的方式来降火。  
而效果虽然微乎其微，但通过冰凉水流的冲刷，孟清确实也暂时压下了那些让他陌生的无所适从的念头。  
可好容易平复下那些澎湃汹涌的心情，回头门一打开，擦着头发往外走，就看到床上……  
对方根本没有好好穿睡衣，躺在床上的时候一条腿曲起来，另一条腿就这么伸展开来，没有被约束的睡衣向两边分开……  
孟清一打开房门就可以看到对方线条舒展的腿，单薄却有肌理起伏的腹部，也不知道他这个师兄是不是常年宅宿舍宅多了，皮肤比一般女人还要白，在他看过去的时候，对方曲起来的是里侧那条腿，这就方便了他一览无余到原始丛林里边某个正酣然入睡蛰伏待出的凶猛野兽。  
要是换了其他男人没准就会一句草泥马问候苏澈，说他辣自己眼睛。  
但今晚上孟清不知道自己是怎么了，尼玛的看到另外一个男人的几把居然他妈的让他再一次硬起来了？  
我操！  
恰是在他尴尬的时候，造成他这副不上不下局面的苏澈偏过头来，正好对上了孟清的眼。  
“徒儿，你杵在那里干嘛？要我邀请你上床吗？”  
对方说着这句话的时候，刻意将嗓音压得沙哑而蒙昧，仿佛是将声音化成了一把钩子，勾得孟清本就心旌摇曳的情绪更是波澜不定。  
我日哦！这尼玛谁顶得住？！  
虽然觉得这车儿开得他都快脱轨了，但孟清内心告诉自己要克制，没准这就是对方故意来搞他的。  
先前讲了那么一个黄段子，如今就这么一副色情样在那里……  
发骚？  
孟清终于对苏澈下了准确的定义。  
克制！  
所以他一定要克制！  
一切都是纸老虎，他可以顶得住。  
迈步上前，一步一步靠近床，仿佛路上布满了敌人的炮火，每一步都走得无比艰难。  
终于他抵达了胜利的彼岸，掀开床被打算上床就这么眼一闭再一睁熬过这个尴尬的夜晚。  
哪知道身旁那个搞事精却远不打算就这么放过他。  
听到嘻嘻索索的声响，孟清睁开眼，只见对方顶起床被居然……居然……直接压到了他的身上！！！  
这尼玛叫什么事啊！  
遮掩在床被下，苏澈用双手撑起自己的身体，双腿分开在对方身体两侧，曲折略微支撑身体，因为有小段距离的悬空，柔软的还没有勃发起来的小兄弟自然不可避免地耷拉到了对方腹肌上。  
两人没有任何肢体触碰，唯独那一处先接触到了对方的身体。  
孟清当然知道触碰到自己腹部的是个什么玩意儿。  
这尼玛就更让他卧槽了啊！  
“徒儿，为师就在你身边，你怎么都不看看我啊？为师好伤心啊~”  
伤心你马勒戈壁！  
你伤心，老子伤身！  
孟清咬紧了牙关，偏过头，不打算搭理这个发骚的男人。  
哪知道他越不搭理对方，对方搞得越起劲儿。  
干脆歇了手臂支撑的力道，苏澈整个人压在孟清身上，空出来一只手，比划着身下人的眉眼，“徒儿长得真帅啊。”  
尼玛老子不帅能当上系草不？  
我去……摸哪儿呢！  
把手挪开啊！  
老子！  
老子他妈的有可能会顶不住啊！  
孟清内心格外纠结挣扎，但苏澈就算知道这些也不打算放过对方。  
这么一个呆徒弟，怎么可以就这么让对方从自己手指缝里边漏过了。  
他明明给过对方很多次机会，提议开房的时候、问他要身份证的时候、他留对方在外边自己进去洗澡的时候……但对方都没有立刻逃离，反而顺着他的安排最后还是爬上了床跟他同床共枕。  
他的床哪里是这么容易就睡上来的，不交点利息怎么可以？  
眼神光变得暗沉而锐利，而他的利息，也不是一般人所能承受得住的。  
看着身下闭上眼扭着头还在做最后无意义顽抗的小子。  
苏澈耐心终于告罄，低下头，咬着对方的耳垂，喷吐着灼热的气息道：“给你两个选择，一、按照咱俩吃的麻辣烫分量跟我做；二、你马上从我身下爬出去咱俩从今往后江湖不见。”  
闻言，孟清终于睁开了眼，敢于面对如今这个超出他预期发展的现实。  
移转视线，对视上近在咫尺的苏澈的眼，无声询问：为什么？  
为什么要这么对他。  
他们不是师徒吗？  
而且他们还是同一个系的师兄弟。  
为什么就非要发展到这个局面。  
他们就不可以做兄弟？  
孟清以为那个黄段子就是对方拿来过度的一个不起眼的话题，哪晓得那个黄段子却是这种不可言说关系的发展开端。  
对方怕是从那时候开始就在算计他了吧？  
神情略显惆怅，孟清哑着嗓子问道：“师父，你是gay吗？”  
“不是。”  
苏澈直接否认。  
“那你……”  
“但见到你过后就是了。”苏澈轻笑，一个吻直直落下来，将孟清吻得双目圆睁。  
撬开身下蠢徒弟的唇齿，探出舌头触碰上对方不停往后缩企图躲避着他的软肉。  
舔舐着，追逐着，最后绞弄得对方彻底放弃抵抗跟他缠绵纠缠。  
结束了这个略显情色肉欲的吻，苏澈说完了没有说完的话语，“所以，徒儿，你的选择是什么？如果都这样了你还打算选择后一个选项，”略显自嘲道：“那我得多没有魅力啊，估计未来为师会很受伤很难过呢……付出一切就是想把你拐到自己身边来，结果……还是不行吗？”  
说到最后，苏澈的情绪略显低落。  
本来就是这么一个清风霁月的人物，哪怕现在脱了衣服主动骑到一个男人身上勾引对方，那张脸还是该死地透露出一股不容亵渎的文人墨客的书香气质，让孟清看得格外心驰神往。  
这么好看的、让人没法拒绝的家伙。  
是他的师父，是他现实里边的同系师兄。  
也就是这样的家伙，他妈的处心积虑布了这个局，如今人都骑到他身上了，还问出那么一个一看就让他没法选的难题。  
他妈的他要是能选二，早就选了……  
终于，孟清下定了决心。  
猛地翻过身，带得床被滑落，将先前一直在他面前作妖的家伙按在身下。  
“你他妈……”但到底是被套路了不服气，想要说点什么气话，可对视上身下人望着他专注的殷殷期待着的眼神。  
最后孟清只得破口大骂一句，“他妈的老子选一！”  
而后泄愤一般照着对方已然被问得充血泛红的唇肉狠狠咬了上去。  
唇肉被咬破，苏澈直接推开对方，“你是属狗的？你到底是在做爱还是在吃人？”  
哪知道面前这个被他套路上床的小子，一朝想明白了，居然不屑地偏过头啐出了一口血沫，而后视线一刹那变得跟狼一样骇人，“爱要做，人照吃！”  
而后身体力行什么叫又吃人又做爱。  
所到之处，除了吮吸亲吻，孟清还不忘用牙齿撕咬着在上边刻下独属于自己的记号。  
本来应该算作是温柔缠绵的性事瞬间被拐入了充满兽型原始欲望的场合。  
等到苏澈疲惫得大汗淋漓喘息着瘫在床上祈求对方缓一缓的时候，对方正扶着自己早就快膨胀炸裂的阴茎在被用手指扩张得一片泥泞的肛口处徘徊。  
“缓？不能缓啊师父……”顺着身下人的大腿，一路抚摸上被他咬出不少牙印的腰，一把握住，另一手握住身下人的脚腕向旁边拉开。  
而后对准了凹陷处往上一破。  
“啊~”  
不留情面不留余力，将一进入就深入到不可思议的核心内部。  
苏澈毕竟是第一次，哪里受得了，温热的泪水流了下来，终于知道服软了，“别……我痛……孟清你……别……”  
其实早在对方对他又亲又咬的时候苏澈就有些后悔了。  
尼玛的这小子平日里伪装得挺好的，软萌可爱又听话，哪怕个头儿看着高大壮了些，苏澈也只把对方当做是个憨憨。  
哪里知道，这特么的就是一头披着绵羊皮的狼。  
一旦入了套就是又凶残又饥渴。  
逮着人就按在身下直往死里做。  
虽然也扩张了，也安抚了一番本来不是用来性交的肛口。  
但……  
这种骤然换上了真家伙就直接照死里操，是真不打算让他活着见到明天的太阳？  
苏澈有些怂了，苏澈想溜了。  
孟清看出苏澈心生退意，这下换他咬着苏澈的耳垂，逼着身下人选择了，“师父，老子几把都操到你骚穴里边了，给你两个选择，一、乖乖躺着让徒儿操爽了，二、你特么不配合，老子把你捆着操到尿，你自己选！”  
这他妈的还是一个徒弟该对师父说的话？  
苏澈红着眼，控诉道：“你个小王八蛋！我给你操不是让你往死里操！”  
孟清没理会对方的控诉。  
直接开始动作，每一下都照深了顶，登时把气势万丈的苏澈给顶得散了气劲儿。  
嘴上开始不由自主地呻吟出声。  
“不往死里操你，对不起咱吃的那几十块的麻辣烫啊，我不可能真拉着你做好几十次，但我可以……”重重往前一顶，仿佛要把身下的卵蛋也一起顶到对方身体里边，“我可以往死里把你操，让你的麻辣烫回本儿。”  
说到做到，那一夜，孟清发挥出了自己作为篮球校队前锋主力的凶悍实力。  
按着苏澈，身下耸动着，从床头到床尾，从地板到落地窗，最后两人还去浴室来了场淋浴湿身play。  
等到两人折腾完，天空已经泛白。  
苏澈浑身是汗地躺在床上喘着气，双腿仿佛失去了知觉，敞开着，身下某处更是被操得开出了约莫一手指宽的圆洞再也合不拢，引得被射在里边的精液不停地往外流淌。  
身边一夜从少年成长为男人的孟清，就像是在欣赏着自己的佳作一般，撑着胳膊打量着身旁的人，末了，还不忘特别色情地问，“师父，爽不爽？麻辣烫吃得值吗？”  
苏澈闭上眼，告诉自己世界如此美好他不能这么暴躁。  
然而，他就是忍不住……  
冷笑一声，移转视线对上孟清，“爽，爽得为师想立刻把你逐出师门！”  
不带套就算了，特么的还每一次都中出。  
让拔出来再射浑然不理。  
这究竟是什么孽障。  
滚滚滚滚滚！  
有多远滚多远！  
师门不留这种狼性色胚！

[任务一 纯情小万花 IF线 完]


	2. 任务一 纯情小万花IF线（澈all）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【高能预警：睡遍JJC队友的暗黑渣男澈设定，澈哥攻向（受向止步），日系里番R文套路全员上头OOC，如觉不适请及时点X！】

[只要戴上这个指环，他就能永远属于你，永远被你套牢。]  
孟清掂量着手中这个指环，犹豫半晌还是将指环收纳入盒中。  
那种人……怎么值得他留在身边呢。  
眼前浮现过不少糜烂的、堕落的，充满着色欲与罪孽的场景。  
紧握成拳，手臂上暴现出青筋。  
一想到过去所看到的那些场景，孟清始终都觉得耿耿于怀。  
……  
“我去你摸哪儿啊。”灯心剑现实里边并不符合其霸道总裁的设定，长得倒挺斯文败类的，白日里周二正五挺能唬人。  
即便是现在穿着一套白色的朴实无华的睡衣也看得出来是个有文化有涵养的斯文人。  
可这都只是表象罢了。  
若是视线向下偏转，便可以发现这么一个斯文人居然被一个男人掌控在怀中，一只骨节分明的手正按压在其胯下，不住揉搓着。  
“我这么摸灯道长，难道灯道长觉得不舒服吗？”  
苏澈舔舐着灯心剑耳背，濡湿的感觉引得灯心剑不禁发颤，再加上自己的命根子被其掌控在手中，只觉得仿佛失去了定力一般。  
这样是不对的，他们……可是两个男人呐。  
而且衍书就算要做这种事情难道不是该去跟小花花做？  
苏澈仿佛会读心术一般，读懂了灯心剑的所思所想，“你说我那个呆徒弟啊，我都暗示得那么明显了，回头开了房上了床，我才亲了他一下……”苏澈用已然勃起的下身顶了被禁锢在他怀中的灯心剑一记，“这小子就被吓跑了，哪有灯道长听话。”  
说着，苏澈直接扯下对方的睡裤，顺着内裤描绘了一番对方阴茎的形状，而后探入其中实打实触碰着、揉搓着对方半勃起的阴茎，“你看，我一摸灯道长，灯道长就这么给面子。”  
“你妈的……”灯心剑还真的找不到任何合适的词语去形容当下的苏澈了。  
游戏里看着挺正经一人，平时大家伙儿一起打JJC参加大师赛也看不出来苏澈居然这么……  
这么……  
脖子被对方舔舐着，灯心剑觉得自己腿软得都不是自己的了。  
这家伙怎么可以这么色情？  
玛德他一个直男都被对方搞得完全没有任何办法。  
喘息声回荡在训练室中。  
凌晨两点，战队里边的人差不多都睡了。  
他不过是半夜惊醒睡不着，下楼来找点酒喝，就看到坐在电脑前发呆的苏澈。  
出于关照，他上前去问候了一番。  
哪知道对方腾地一下站起来，直接把他逼到了墙角，然后就有了如今这一幕。  
“你徒弟不给你操你来祸害我干什么啊！”灯心剑是真的觉得躺着也中枪。  
你徒弟不给你操，你他妈的就来操我？  
什么逻辑？  
“祸害？”苏澈不屑轻笑，手下忽然大力捏着对方阴茎一撸动，引得对方无力克制地一喘，且夹杂着一两分呼之欲出的欲望。  
“但我看灯道长的几把可不是这么说的啊，被我摸两下就成这样了，”贴合着灯心剑耳畔，喷吐着热气，用着最下流的语气说道：“硬成这样，是不是在邀请我赶紧扒光了你往死里操你啊？”  
“我日你妈！”  
灯心剑是再也受不了苏澈在这里过分妄想说骚话了。  
虽然他挺抗拒的，但他不得不承认，这男人他妈的该死地会撩，他要是再不采取行动没准今天真要交代在这里了。  
企图挣扎反抗，哪晓得对方直接一扫腿，引得他险些摔倒在地。  
预料之中头着地的疼痛感并没有传来，他被这个诱惑他犯罪的男人护在了怀里。  
但作为交换，他被对方压在了身下。  
挣扎推拒，对方纹丝不动。  
看上去挺文质彬彬一个人，平日里一副斯文人形象，没想到……发起疯来这么彪悍。  
“衍书……我们可是队友啊！”灯心剑试图劝对方良心发现。  
“对啊，正因为我们是队友，所以我才不能让肥水流去外人田，我想操人当然得从队里边的人开始操了！”不再废话，苏澈按压住对方作乱的手，俯下身用唇齿咬开了对方睡衣的扣子。  
倒吸一口凉气，“他妈的为啥一来就是我啊，你为啥不去找炎流？”  
灯心剑没敢提青锋三尺血，人家可是有家室的人。  
苏澈不置可否。  
终于将对方剥了个干净，抬起对方一条腿，另一手按揉着对方的肛口，当然了，免不了要处理对方的挣扎反抗。  
真是一个不听话的家伙。  
“炎流？”苏澈笑得很是邪性，“等我办完了你，我就去操他。”  
说完这话，撤出在对方后门里边探寻的手指，正式提枪上阵。  
猛地吃进来这么大一玩意儿，灯心剑觉得整个人都不好了。  
那一刻他脑子一片空白，而后满脑子都是漂浮着一个念头：他被操了，被一个男人给操了！  
“我日你大爷！！！”  
伴随着灯心剑的咒骂，苏澈拉着对方的腿盘上自己的腰，大开大合无视了对方带着哭腔喘息的骂声，耸动着腰，仿佛格外享受对方一通乱骂。  
训练室两人没章没法搞到一块儿，他们俩都不知道，训练室外的走廊上正站着一个人。  
孟清不知是何时出现在那儿的，也不知道看了多久。  
他只知道最后自己离去的时候，训练室里边那两人已经快完事儿了，本来一开始还很抗拒的灯心剑，最后居然沙哑着嗓音，让苏澈不要停用力……  
目色晦暗。  
孟清不由得回想起前几天他们大师赛夺冠那天，他们高高兴兴去外边聚餐庆祝，回头都喝高了……  
尤其是他师父，醉得不省人事，又闹着不肯回俱乐部。  
其他人各有各的归处，最后他被苏澈闹得没有办法，只得就近开了个房。  
之后一切的发展就有些超出他的预料了，不知道是不是酒精催化的作用。  
他师父居然一把将他推倒在床，紧接着就俯身下来亲吻他。  
那一刻他整个人都僵住了……  
他师父，居然……  
亲他？  
这……  
孟清一时间接受不了，推开苏澈，赶忙退后问道：“师父，你知不知道我是谁？”  
苏澈瘫软在地上，靠着床，烂醉如泥，目色迷茫地看向孟清，微微偏过头道：“小二清？”  
松了一口气，看来他师父还认得他。  
但是对方下一句话就让孟清心脏骤停。  
“我知道你是小二清啊，我要操的就是你啊，不然我跟你开这个房干嘛？钱烧得慌？”  
对方说完这话，踉踉跄跄站起来，一步一步朝着他走来，眼中的兽性凶光，让孟清看得格外陌生。  
这不是他师父……  
他师父不应该是这副怕人的模样。  
他师父一直以来给他的印象都是如沐春风的。  
无法接受，孟清拉开房门落荒而逃。  
他这一逃就是一天一夜，好容易说服了自己回俱乐部，没想到刚推开门就远远瞧着正对大门的训练室内这一激烈刺激的画面。  
回到自己房间，背靠着房门，孟清揪紧自己的衣襟，只觉得自己整个人都快喘不过气来。  
他希望自己看到的都是假象，这只是因为他太过劳累出现的幻觉而已。  
只要梦醒了，一切就又恢复正常了。  
但……这个噩梦注定要延续下去。  
翌日，同样是凌晨，今夜睡不着的人又多了一个。  
孟清醒来的时候，听到隔壁传来男人哭泣的声音。  
鬼使神差，他来到了隔壁炎流的房间。  
轻轻一碰，门打开了，对方居然没有关门？  
紧接着他对视上了苏澈的眼，对方望过来的时候冲他笑得嚣张无比，身下的动作也没有停滞松懈。  
一下一下顶弄着，引得身下的炎流叫得一声比一声动听。  
“嗯……爽……用力操……爽死老子了……啊……干深点……”  
炎流就比灯心剑好拐骗多了，这家伙就不知道廉耻心为何物。  
苏澈一勾引给对方口了一次，炎流就发起了骚，回头苏澈骗他说操后面更舒服，已经欲望上头的炎流就这么呆头呆脑信了。  
回头真的撅着屁股挨操，那么粗一根棒子往里一捅，第一次感受屁股开花的炎流哪里受得了这……  
哭叫得跟杀猪一样。  
苏澈只得按着炎流由慢到快循序渐进操着对方让对方适应，回头顶弄到了对方的G点，炎流肠道猛地搅紧差点没让苏澈交待出来。  
得了趣味，还能快乐，炎流就不抗拒也不骂娘了。  
乖乖趴着，主动分开腿，盛邀鼓励苏澈大力干他。  
嘴上还一声叫得比一声浪，可谓是一点也不要脸也不要面子。  
用炎流的话说来就是，这么快乐的事情，他怎么拒绝得了啊。  
炎流不要脸，孟清要啊。  
再一次直面自家师父操队友的现场，而且对方还没有一点窘迫的样子，甚至就这么直勾勾地看着他一下一下操着身下的炎流。  
那一刻，孟清几乎产生了一种其实是苏澈在操他的迷幻感。  
受不了对方那赤裸裸的窥视视线。  
孟清有一次落荒而逃。  
“是不是……有人进来了啊？”炎流仰躺在床上，双腿让苏澈曲折到了胸前，哑着嗓子发问。  
苏澈俯下身，伸出舌头在对方嘴里边翻搅了一阵，直绞弄得对方意识全无方才道：“你是多想被人看到你这副骚样？没人，是你的错觉。”  
而后，两人彻底没羞没臊干得更是起劲儿。  
仅仅隔着一堵墙，孟清把自己蒙在被子里。  
彻夜难眠。  
翌日，孟清难得赖床，炎流起不来床，灯心剑见不到人。  
只得青锋三尺血跟苏澈待在训练室训练。  
青锋三尺血轻咳了一声，略显尴尬地问：“那个……衍书，你是不是跟炎流在一起了啊？”  
炎流房间左边是孟清的房间，右边是青锋三尺血的。  
昨天那场运动，青锋三尺血也听见了。  
苏澈头也没回，没甚在意道：“不是。”  
青锋三尺血松了一口气，只当是自己误会了。  
哪知道苏澈下一句话让他直接拍案而起。  
“我们就是炮友关系，我给他口了一次，他觉得爽就让我操他。”  
炎流好歹是他从内测开始就认识的好兄弟，如今人被操了，回头操他兄弟的人还说是他兄弟自己没节操主动要求的。  
青锋三尺血哪里能忍。  
“衍书你这话是什么意思？！”  
苏澈取下耳机，无所谓道：“就是字面的意思，炎流骚得很，撅着屁股求我操的他，没什么关系。”  
“妈拉个巴子！”青锋三尺血直接冲了上去，揪起苏澈衣领，一拳招呼了过去，气得家乡话都飙出来了，“你勒说里还是不是人话？那可是我们勒队友！”  
擦拭过唇角的鲜血，苏澈目色晦暗，紧紧盯着青锋三尺血，视线比孤狼还要锐利，“我知道他是我们队友，不然我也不可能去给他口，怎么了，嫉妒了？”  
这尼玛都是什么逻辑，他一个直男嫉妒一个男人给另一个男人口几把？  
“你脑壳是不是有病？”  
说着，青锋三尺血不打算跟对方废话，决定直接用拳头说话，把对方给揍醒。  
但他这次怕是不能如愿了。  
苏澈接住他的拳头，反手一扭，居然擒拿住了青锋三尺血，“你打人很痛，知不知道？”  
“操！”  
青锋三尺血才发现这不显山不漏水，平时看上去和和气气书生气质的苏澈居然还是个练家子。  
被对方压制在身下，青锋三尺血挣扎了一番，嘴上还不忘教训痛骂对方。  
苏澈任由对方骂，手上没有闲着，扯下桌上的鼠标，就着鼠标线把青锋三尺血的双手给捆绑住了。  
等到青锋三尺血察觉出来不对劲，他已经让苏澈捆绑着双手被拖到墙角。  
苏澈居高临下看着青锋三尺血，不紧不慢脱着自己的外套，猛地往旁边一甩，“骂，接着骂，免得你等会儿不痛快。”  
“你想干爪子？”  
“我想干嘛？”苏澈不屑一笑，“干你！”  
被推倒在地，扯下裤子内裤，青锋三尺血后知后觉慌乱了，“妈拉个巴子，你嘞个龟儿子还四不四个东西？老子有老婆勒人，你娃儿强奸老子！你妈拉个巴子勒良心过得切不？！”  
掰开青锋三尺血的双腿，胡乱地用手搅了搅权当做是扩张，苏澈浑不在意道：“过得去。”  
伴随着一声痛呼，青锋三尺血头一次感受到陌生男人阴茎的长度和热度。  
滚烫的热泪顺着眼角滴落下来。  
青锋三尺血把牙关咬得死死的，默然忍受这场酷刑。  
“师父……够了。”  
孟清冷不丁出现在苏澈身后，“师父，你放开师叔吧。”  
苏澈没有停止侵犯青锋三尺血的动作。  
身后，孟清主动脱光了衣服，跪下来，爬行过去拥抱着苏澈，“师父，操我吧，放过师叔。”  
这下，苏澈终于停下了动作，松开手任由青锋三尺血双腿瘫软落地。  
“你知不知道你自己在说什么？”  
“知道。”  
“那你的诚意呢？”  
孟清紧握双手，最后松了开来，他彻底放弃了自己的尊严。  
爬行到苏澈面前，俯下身，探寻到苏澈跟青锋三尺血两人交合着的部位舔弄着。  
伴随着他的舔弄，苏澈一点一点抽出了自己的阴茎。  
孟清便顺势将对方的粗大唅入自己口中。  
腥臊的气息引得孟清险些作呕，但他忍耐住了。  
并在苏澈看不到的地方，用手握了握青锋三尺血的手，示意对方赶紧走。  
青锋三尺血喘息着，注视着这俩师徒，最后心一横咬牙挣扎起来逃离此地。  
这就是个修罗场，他要是还想做个人就只得离开。  
苏澈冷漠地看着匍匐在他面前用嘴取悦着他的孟清。  
明明什么都不会，好几次被憋得喘不上气，对方还是执意要将那粗大的沾染着腥臊气息的阴茎吞下去。  
“够了。”  
苏澈攥着孟清的头发将其拉扯起来，“跪下去。”  
孟清没有多余的话，照着苏澈的吩咐做了。  
转过身体，软塌下腰身，趴在地上，高扬起臀部。  
他曾在朋友的威逼利诱下看过不少男男本子，里边的所谓的受，有不少会摆出这幅姿态等着他的攻来操他。  
而他，终于也成了这种等待挨操的受。  
“你哭了。”苏澈用手指擦拭着孟清眼角溢出的泪水，“不愿意吗？”  
孟清摇头。  
“那就好，等会儿可能会有些疼，实在受不了你就叫出来。”  
“嗯……”孟清的嗓音闷闷的，用胳膊抵住自己的唇，以防等会儿自己痛呼出声。  
在此之前，他一直都坚信自己是个直男……  
是个……  
“唔……”肛门被一根手指深入绞弄。  
是个只会对妹子产生生理反应的直男。  
但是……  
“唔嗯……”第二根手指深入，后方的不适感越来越强烈。  
这种认知今天被彻底打破了。  
轮到第三根手指深入，孟清的喘息带上了点点哭腔。  
终于，手指转换成了一个庞然大物，这个庞然大物先前还在他的嘴里边肆虐过。  
被插入的那一刻，孟清不再忍耐，哭出了声。  
并不激烈，仅仅是微弱的哭泣声。  
大男人哭鼻子多丢脸啊……  
而且他还是因为被他师父按在地上干而哭。  
那一刻，孟清觉得自己曾经的信仰、信念悉数坍塌了。  
被曾经自己无比喜爱、无比憧憬、甚至视为挚友的师父用阴茎插入他的肛门，他用这样屈辱的姿势像个雌兽一样挨操。  
孟清觉得自己的自尊心悉数化作了碎片。  
眼角的泪水一直都没有停过。  
其实更让他难过的是……  
这个正在操他的男人，是个混蛋，他肆意妄为，伤害了太多太多的人。  
他不后悔这么做。  
如果能用他一人换回全队的安宁，他……  
心甘情愿。  
最后孟清不知道这场并不让他享受的情事是什么时候结束的。  
他只知道当他醒过来的时候，青锋三尺血正守在他的床边，“醒了，你发烧了，之前喂你吃过药了。”  
孟清先是沉默，而后还是忍不住发问，“那个人呢？”  
“哎……”青锋三尺血不太想提苏澈，但孟清毕竟之前是为了他才陷入那种境地的，“他退队了，我们都不知道他去了哪里。”  
“这样啊……”孟清失笑，“他退了也好，这种人渣，不该留在我们队里。”  
明明自己都已经千疮百孔了，孟清却还关切地看着青锋三尺血，“师叔，忘了这些事吧，回家去跟师婶好好过日子。”  
“不用你说我也知道自己该这么做，”青锋三尺血到底还是放心不下，“那你怎么办？”  
“我？”孟清眺望着窗外，“当然是去把那个混蛋找到啊，万一他又出去祸害人怎么办？”  
窗外的蝴蝶扑闪着翅膀飞向远方。  
孟清不知道自己的未来该何去何从。  
这个男人以强势的姿态闯入他的世界，带他看遍了剑三的每一处风景，手把手教他玩这个游戏。  
陪伴他成长，跟他一起拿下一场又一场冠军。  
但也是这个人……  
窗外的蝴蝶忽地被不知从何处飞来的乌鸦拍落在地。  
把他的人生引入了一条无法回头的歧路。  
他之所以会逃避，其实只是彷徨不安自己不知在何时也喜欢上了对方罢了。  
伸出手，企图接住那快要坠落在地的蝴蝶。  
可终究是因为距离，他谁也拯救不了。  
垂下手臂。  
孟清第一次觉得自己该认命了。  
要是他早一点看清楚自己的内心，是不是就不会有这么多人被当作是他的替身，被卷入这场本该只属于他的泥淖漩涡之中了？  
……  
孟清还是把装着指环的盒子打开来，他取出指环摆弄着。  
如果非要有一个人陪那人堕入深渊的话。  
那也只能是他。  
他会找到他，把他永远套牢在自己身边。  
再也不会在让他再去祸害其他人了。

[任务一 纯情小万花 IF线 完]


	3. 任务二 渣男苍三刀IF线 YES OR NO[Ⅰ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【高能预警：根据你的选择自己pick路线，起始yes澈哥受向/起始no澈哥攻向，你=燕澜。第二人称日系18Xgelgame套路全员上头OOC，如觉不适请及时点X！OS：我估计你们很多人会变态选yes操澈哥2333】

你收了一个徒弟名为燕昭昭，“她”有着一口软萌的萝莉音，时常黏在你的身边见面就喊你“师父父”，娇嫩的嗓音黏腻的语调，换了其他男人说不定十分受用，但是你是个直男癌你欣赏不来这种在你看来没胸没屁股还没断奶话也说不清楚的小屁娃娃，所以你找了一个大胸情缘[夕夕]。  
但是，你的徒弟并不打算就此罢手。  
一次，你们挂在YY，刚好夕夕有事情不在，燕昭昭跟你谈天说地东拉西扯了一番终于鼓起勇气……  
燕昭昭：师父！我喜欢你~你不要跟师娘在一起好不好？  
你的选择——yes/no  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
You choose yes：  
【很好不愧是你这个hentai，没有受过社会毒打的你从头到尾都是个死直男癌为所欲为；而在这条线里，你的徒弟燕昭昭因为得偿所愿从始至终都没有黑化，软萌可爱特别乖巧，嘤嘤嘤起来让人一度忘记对方其实是个男孩子呢~】  
情缘什么的哪有软萌乖巧的萌萝莉徒弟好！  
御姐虽然有胸有屁股，但是你选择萝莉！  
萝莉赛高！  
你：好，那我马上跟夕夕死情缘，跟你在一起好不好？  
燕昭昭：OvO师父父真好！师父父么么哒~  
因为你莫名其妙死了夕夕的情缘，夕夕把你跟燕昭昭送上了818，你受到了贴吧键盘侠们的关爱，你的直播间涌入了不少喷子。  
你无可奈何只得休播，因为是由于燕昭昭的原因，你或多或少对“她”有些迁怒。  
察觉到你心情不好，燕昭昭给你打来了微信语音电话。  
你犹豫了半晌最后还是接通了语音。  
你没有说话，对方也没有开口。  
一时间场面十分尴尬。  
就在你没有耐心企图挂断电话的时候，电话那头传来了呻吟声……  
“嗯……师父父~嗯啊……师父父……”  
呻吟声伴随着啧啧水声。  
二十八岁不是童子鸡的你当然知道这种情况代表着什么。  
心跳加速，道德良知和平日里的操守告诉你你应该赶紧挂断这个电话——听燕昭昭的声音，这很有可能还是个未成年的妹子，即便是语音磕炮上升不到对肉体的猥亵这也是对祖国未来花朵的一种肮脏的亵渎。  
但是你的手僵在了原地，根本不受你自己大脑的驱使。  
因为你的沉默和无声的鼓励，对方似乎是将手机干脆放到了下身处，手指抽插肉穴带出来的咕叽咕叽水声凭借着耳机无比清晰地传达到你耳中。  
水声带动了你的想象，你眼前仿佛浮现出了一个娇小柔软的妹子，“她”年岁不大，尚还没有发育完全的身体赤裸着，胸前那一对儿兔子小小一团，一只手都包不满，浑身上下皮肤透露着一种粉嫩晕红感。  
此时此刻，“她”正敞开着自己的双腿，双眼雾色迷蒙一脸欲望上头的模样，微微张开了润红的小嘴，软软地呼唤着你，同时绵软的手指探向了自己的下身，深入了蜜穴之中，快速进出抽插着，引得汁水飞溅。  
这样色情的场面通过一个手机、一通微信语音，经由你的脑内加工，悉数传达给你。  
喉结滚动，你觉得口干舌燥……  
停下！  
赶紧停下！  
赶快挂断电话！  
你徒弟燕昭昭还小，你不能用成年人的世界去污染“她”。  
仅存的良知驱使着你将手指挪向了挂断键。  
但……  
“啊~里面……好痒……师父父……呜呜呜~师父父帮一帮昭昭好不好？昭昭好难受，嘤……”  
你的手一抖，险些让手机砸落到地面。  
妹子的哭声牵动着你的心弦，一股热流向下奔涌，不一会儿，你的阴茎勃起坚硬如铁。  
这个小姑娘该死地会喘。  
真是个不要脸且欠操的婊子。  
你这么评价着燕昭昭。  
你说服自己，是对方先开始的，是对方自愿的……  
是对方主动张开了腿将手伸进了自己的阴道里边，打语音电话给你连线自慰给你听的。  
这不能怪你。  
你不是变态，你不是猥亵幼女的色情狂。  
终于，你说服了自己。  
你开口道：“难受？想让我帮你？呵……想我怎么帮你？”  
对方兴许没料到你会突然搭腔，顿了顿。  
之后，小心翼翼地询问：“师父父……用手……帮昭昭……昭昭的手指够不到插不到里边去……里面好想要~”  
倒吸一口凉气，对方这种带着哭腔可怜巴巴的语调让你着实有些受不了。  
你恨不得把对方从手机屏幕里边揪出来，将对方按到自己身下就是一顿整治。  
但……  
这不可能也不现实。  
你只得按压住自己那些疯狂的念头，按照语音磕炮流程，慢慢跟对方调情。  
没错，调情。  
你的徒弟燕昭昭成功将你拉上了语爱这条贼船。  
虽然没有磕炮经验，你也深知不能一上来就说你几把硬了想操对方的穴之类的一步到位的话语。  
这既扫兴也显得你经验不足十分地low，会严重损害你的男性自尊。  
语音磕炮的乐趣可不就在于吊着对方，渐入佳境，主宰着对方的一切为所欲为？  
理论上是这样的，但……  
你拉开了裤子的拉链，隔着内裤伸出手揉搓着自己的下体。  
你舒适地长舒出一口气，“只想要手？可是昭昭你这么骚喘得这么好听，师父的几把也硬了啊，师父的几把想要了，这可怎么办呐？”  
“唔……”对方仍旧维持着不紧不慢抽插穴儿的频率，水声没有间断，“那就……那就用几把先操昭昭好了，昭昭先用穴儿吸师父的几把让师父舒服……嗯……一想到会被师父父的大几把操……水……出来了……呜呜呜……”  
操！  
这特么的骚货！  
你在心里这么咒骂。  
你颇为烦躁地站起身，脱下裤子跟内裤，看着自己一柱擎天的阴茎，左手摘下耳机把语音通话切换成免提，右手握住自己的二兄弟，先摸了摸马眼带出了一缕渗漏出的精液，你控制不住喘息了一声。  
色情而性感。  
对方听到你这一系列动作，问：“师父父也脱光了吗？几把亮出来给昭昭摸一摸好不好？”  
“摸，不仅给你摸，还要让你来给我舔……来，昭昭，扭着屁股爬过来，含住师父的几把，好好舔，舔湿了等会儿好操你的小骚逼。”  
“嗯~昭昭会好好舔的……师父父的几把好大~好硬~唔嗯~”对方伸出舌头，模拟出舔舐吮吸的声音。  
你也顺着龟头一路向着睾丸抚摸着，然后握住阴茎开始撸动。  
吮吸的声音，配合着对方兼或吞咽不下的呜咽抽泣，引得你无比满足身心愉悦。  
“呜呜呜……师父父的几把好大好粗……吃得昭昭嘴好酸……师父父……昭昭用下面帮师父父好不好？”配合着这段话的，是对方黏腻的、带着哭腔的嗓音。  
你撸动阴茎的速度也越来越快，喘息声也渐渐粗重，你急切地想要进入一个湿热而紧致的地方舒缓自己的欲望，你当然不会拒绝对方这盛情的邀约。  
“腿张开了，自己把着脚踝，师父马上就来干你。”你握着阴茎蹭到手机上，将干净的屏幕蹭上了白浊的肮脏的液体，“师父的龟头蹭到你的小穴了……好湿……呵……师父的几把操进来了……昭昭的穴儿好热吸得师父好舒服啊……”手上的速度也加快到了峰值……  
攀升的快感，让你的脑子步入一片空白。  
你说出口的话语也愈发的粗俗。  
对方也配合着你的“进入”与“抽插”开始放浪地呻吟起来。  
仿佛你们真的是达到了肉体交合的那一步，对方正躺在你的身下任你为所欲为。  
任由你的肉刃破开“她”下体最脆弱的城防，你的每一次抽插都引得“她”脚趾蜷缩着、穴道收缩痉挛搅紧你的肉刃。  
这是你从来没有体会过的新奇的、愉悦的肉体快感。  
在对方传来的一声拔高的尖叫之中，你也终于释放出了自己的欲望。  
你撸动着你的阴茎，从马眼之中喷射出了一股又一股粘稠的乳白色的液体，滴落到了地板上。  
手机里边，也传出对方达到高潮余韵后陷入回味的娇软的甜腻腻的喘息。  
经过一次释放，处于贤者时刻的你，松开了已经软下来的阴茎，但是脑子仍旧是一片空旷，理智还在神游太空没有回归到你的肉体之中。  
鬼使神差，你挂断了语音电话，发了个视频邀请过去——你想看一看高潮过后被你搞得一塌糊涂的燕昭昭，你想看看这个小婊子现在究竟被你糟蹋成了怎样一副骚样。  
对方估计是以为你这边信号不好重新拨打的，没有多想第一时间接通了。  
然后你就看到了……  
视频之中一根疲软的干净无阴毛掩盖的阴茎瘫软在小腹上，双腿大张，显露出中间微张着的流淌出透明液体的肛门直直映入你的眼帘。  
对面的人还没有意识到自己接的是视频，还软着嗓音道：“师父父好厉害啊……操了昭昭一个小时……昭昭快被操晕过去了……师父父……呜呜呜……”  
软萌的萝莉音，搭配着这种刺♂激的场面。  
你莫名觉得恶心……想吐……  
事实上你也确实吐出来了。  
“我操你妈的死人妖！！！”  
你挂断了视频。  
冷静下来后，你干的第一件事就是拉黑对方微信，然后登上游戏打算删除对方的好友。  
但是你还没有来得及下手，你就被对方的密聊疯狂刷屏。  
燕昭昭悄悄地说：呜呜呜师父父！你为什么要删昭昭的好友？是不是昭昭哪里做得不好，让师父父操得不开心了？  
同样的话，对方疯狂复制粘贴，一遍又一遍发过来。  
你看着这些话，破口大骂，“操他妈的死人妖！”  
你剑指如飞，用最难听的话去辱骂对方：老子他妈的想到操的是个开了变声器的人妖，老子的隔夜饭都快吐出来了！你他妈的一个男人捏着嗓子说话不害臊？还他妈师父父，师你妈了个逼的父，滚！  
骂完过后，右键屏蔽删除好友，神清气爽。  
你以为这段糟心的经历就到此为止了。  
之后你安心处理因为夕夕给你搞出来的那些烂事，虽然你死了夕夕情缘让自己徒弟上位的这波骚操作确实说不太过去。  
但是你也没有把夕夕怎么样你们又没有涉三，男欢女爱今天情缘明天死也是很正常的事。  
一个星期后，贴吧吃瓜群众似乎彻底淡忘了这件事。  
你的直播间也重又恢复了和睦，一切似乎都在往好的方向发展。  
突然，你听到了门铃声，你跟直播间的水友们说了一声然后去开门。  
你是在卧室开的直播，去客厅开门要一会儿时间。  
你一边走一边说着稍等。  
好容易打开了门，门边站着一个五官立体的混血小帅哥。  
祖母绿的眼珠子看上去很稀奇……  
如果不是你从来没有在电视上看到过这人，你还以为这是打哪儿来的大明星。  
对方一瞬不瞬地望着你，满心满眼几乎都是你的身影。  
终于，对方开口了，“师父父~”  
对方的声音跟对方的长相很有反差，温润清脆又这么黏黏地叫着你师父，你莫名觉得心脏跳动得有些快速。  
但是对方说话的方式让你莫名觉得有些熟悉。  
对方下一句话让你一瞬间血液凝固，“师父父你把昭昭屏蔽了，昭昭找不到师父父就只好人肉到了你的地址千里送来找师父父了~”  
说到这里，对方一脸娇羞的模样却仍旧一眨不眨专注地望着你。  
对方跟你同是五大三粗的大老爷们儿，光看外形也很像那么回事，怎么一开口就是这么一副仿佛才从鸡笼子里边放出来的骚鸡样？  
你想到之前接通视频过后所看到的那些让你糟心的画面，再结合面前这人说的话。  
你蹙紧了眉头没好气道：“你是燕昭昭？”  
对方小鸡啄米似的点头，“师父父~是我呀~”  
是我呀！  
呀你妈啊！  
你攥着对方一把将对方拖进了门，一脚踹上门带得房门砰然紧闭。  
你把对方压在门上，曲肘压着对方的脖颈，“你他妈还敢上门来？信不信老子打死你！”  
你一想到自己之前居然对着一个男的又喘又撸的，就气不过。  
这太操蛋了。  
你以为对方是个娇软的妹子，哪里想得到，对方在说什么好粗好大的时候也正跟你一样正在撸着自己的几把，没准对方还笑得特别变态把你当傻子一样在戏耍着玩。  
一想到这种情形，你就鬼火冒，恨不得把这小子按到地上来一顿社会毒打。  
想到就要做到，你一把将对方撂倒，骑到对方身上，握紧拳头打算一拳打下去教对方做人。  
哪想得到，对方在你坐到他身上的时候，居然呻吟出了声。  
虽然不像开变声器时候那么娇软，但是这种绵软濡湿的感觉，色情十足而拔高了调子的闷哼，伴随着对方下半身勃发起来的某处直直地戳着你的屁股。  
你一下惊得弹跳起来，躲避不及。  
仿佛刚刚坐着的是个火炉灼烫得你难以忍受。  
你想躲，但对方明显不想放过你。  
仰躺在地上，对方就这么喘了起来，“呵啊~师父父……你把昭昭推倒是想干什么呀？是想操昭昭嘛~”  
你憋红着脸，转身怒吼，“操你妈啊！老子操你妈！”  
这男的怕不是脑子有病？  
千里送操？  
关键是你他妈也是个男的啊我日！  
俩男的咋操？  
仿佛看懂了你的疑惑。  
对方将手探到自己的下身，因为穿的是运动衫运动裤，对方解开了裤带就着仰躺在地上的姿势连着内裤一齐将裤子给脱下来了。  
而后对方正对着你，张开腿，左手把着脚踝，右手伸出右手食指中指探向自己的肛门处，将肛口撑开，里边顺势流出了不少透明的液体，“师父父，男人跟男人也是可以做的哦……就是用这里……刚刚昭昭已经在酒店灌过肠做过润滑了哦，里面很湿的，昭昭来的路上已经流了不少水出来……差点把裤子都打湿了呢~”  
你看着眼前红嫩的……开合着的……沾染着不明透明液体的肛口……顺着大开的入口窥视到里边的肠肉……  
你……莫名地烦躁起来。  
你……莫名地躁动了起来。  
偏偏对方还要按着你的死穴持续蹂躏。  
对方抬起了屁股，顺势将食指中指并拢捅进了自己的肛门，插入了自己的肠道之中。  
伴随着破门而入，对方呻吟了起来。  
虽然不是萝莉音，却是如出一辙地软而腻，“呃嗯~”  
一样的调子，同样的婉转黏腻。  
不一样的是变转了声线，之前对方是用开了变声器的萝莉音在喘，现在，对方用着自己的本音，躺在那里，用手奸自己的屁股，同时嘴上溢出色情的、沉醉的、饥渴的喘息声。  
你的心率已经飙升到了一种不正常的频率。  
你第一次直面男人发骚的场面。  
你一直以为男人上头起来就是硬着一根几把想操穴儿。  
你还是第一次看见男人上头成这样的……  
你虽然有些被吓到了，但更多的是惊奇。  
好奇驱使你一步一步走了上去，直到来到对方双腿之间。  
你不由自主地蹲下了身，伸出手掰开了对方另一条腿，这下，对方抽插肛门的动作让你看得无比直观一览无遗。  
真的有那么爽？  
空闲出的另一只手探向了正被手指进进出出的肛口，当你刚刚触碰上对方那水汪汪的穴口时，对方猛地一阵抽搐。  
你只不过是碰了对方一下，对方居然就硬着一根几把射了出来。  
你躲闪不及，脸上沾染上了对方的精液。  
要是换做是以前的你，你没准就会站起身来一脚踩烂对方那造孽的肉根。  
但你没有这么做。  
你面对这种始料未及的场面愣怔了足足有好几分钟。  
在对方缓过来后，对方看向你，脸上满是红晕，“不行呢……师父父一碰昭昭……昭昭就爽到高潮了呢~”  
干！  
你他妈的难不成是反应装置？一碰就射精？  
对方用一张高潮脸告诉你——是的。  
你彻底拿对方没办法了。  
胡乱从一旁茶几上的抽纸桶里边抽出一张纸巾擦干净了脸上的精液。  
而后你第一次认认真真开始打量起对方来。  
说实话，对方脸长得帅，身材也匀称，属于那种穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉而且是有肌肉的类型，但又不是那种从健身房练出来的那种让人敬谢不敏的块状肌肉。  
对方的身材怎么形容呢。  
就仿佛是恰到好处，多一分过分壮硕，减一分就显得没气质。  
这个男人不论是脸还是身材都十分符合美学标准，是标准的、上档次的帅哥。  
视线往下挪移，对方那根射过一次如今呈疲软状态的阴茎耷拉在小腹上，没有觉醒的时候也能看出来分量不小……  
对方资本也挺雄厚。  
这哥们儿也挺男人的啊，不是那种短小菜鸡，可怎么就是这么一副骚样非要让人操屁股才得劲儿？  
搞不懂那就要去弄懂。  
你探出手，一点一点，最终摸上了对方湿漉漉沾染着透明液体——兴许是润滑液——的肛门。  
你先是轻轻按压，换来对方一声轻微的喘息，然后，你学着对方那样，食指中指并拢插入进去。  
温热的、紧致的肠道包裹着你的手指。  
你尝试着动作起来，对方蜷缩着脚趾，呻吟声逐渐变调。  
你抽出手指，再次插入的时候变得凶猛而迅疾，而后，一抽一插再也不带犹豫。  
你甚至为了方便玩弄对方而把上了对方的腰让对方把屁股亮出来，方便你视奸对方那肉洞的同时更便利插入对方。  
不知道是你的错觉还是这小子实在是太骚了，你觉得对方肠道之中甚至开始分泌出液体来……  
不是女人才能出水的？  
对方一个男人怎么也能湿成这样？  
“师父……”对方沙哑着嗓音，带着哭腔，“你……不要用手了好不好？”对方抬起脚，触碰上你不知何时已经耸立起来的下身，“用你的大几把来操昭昭好不好？”  
用……大几把……操……  
这几个字符轰炸进你的脑子里边。  
引得你一阵轰鸣。  
等到你回过神来的时候你发现你已经赤裸着下身，双手拉着对方的大腿缠上你的腰部。  
你的龟头正抵在对方肛门上边，只肖你往前一顶，你就能操进去，操入对方的身体之中。  
但迟来的理智告诉你，你这样是不对的。  
对方是个男人，你也是个男人，你一个喜欢女人的男人现在去操另一个男人的屁眼儿像什么话！  
你在犹豫，对方没有给你犹豫的时间。  
扭动着腰部，对方用手肘撑着地板向上一挺腰，对方成功将你的阴茎吃了进去。  
“啊~~~好大……老公好大~”  
对方改口叫起你老公，这个称呼仿佛是掰断你理智之弦的最后一推手。  
“操！你他妈的……”  
一巴掌打上对方的屁股，清脆的声响伴随着对方撒娇似的痛呼，你双手托着对方的屁股，开始大操大合地干起对方的屁股。  
“呜呜呜……老公慢一点……老公~昭昭受不了啦~嗯……呃~老公~”  
偏偏对方嘴上还在骚，你是真的被对方的骚劲儿搞得没有办法，又一巴掌打上对方的屁股，“别浪叫，叫得我他妈心烦。”  
对方被你这么一巴掌一怒喝，倒真的不乱叫了。  
咬着手背，对方竭力忍耐着，但还是不自觉地溢出一些不成词句的呜咽，眼角更是流出了泪水。  
一塌糊涂忍耐隐忍仿佛被你玩坏了的模样。  
这个男人怎么就这么招人呢？  
往前深深一顶，你捞起对方的腰，将对方抱起来。  
为了不掉下去，对方用双腿更是缠紧了你的腰部。  
你拥抱着对方，凝视着对方的眼睛……你身体不受控制凑上前去，先是试探地吻了吻对方的唇。  
淡淡的一股薄荷味——估计是来之前嚼过口香糖——没有异味甚至还很美味的唇，让你不由得想要更进一步品尝。  
你用舌头撬开了对方的嘴唇，对方配合着张开了嘴，探出了舌头触碰上了你的舌头。  
你跟对方的舌头绞弄到一块儿，腰身向后一带带出一截阴茎，而后挺动腰身又操了回去。  
你上边绞弄着对方的嘴，下边操干着对方的穴儿。  
对方软了身体，你感觉对方似乎盘不住你的腰了。  
你抱着对方前进，将对方放到了沙发上。  
但腰部以下仍旧悬空，你体谅地握着对方的大腿根部往上一推，将对方的腰身弯折，引得对方屁股朝天，你的阴茎也滑落了出来。  
不过没有关系。  
“你自己扶好了。”  
对方听从了你的嘱咐，自己掰着自己的大腿根将自己的身体折叠到了极致。  
你扶好自己的阴茎，自上而下插入对方的肛门。  
这个姿势引得对方的肠道格外紧张，你进得没有先前那么容易了。  
可对方紧致而不住收缩着的肠道引得你更是爽快。  
你适应了一下这个紧致程度，缓慢地抽插了两个来回，而后就握着对方的屁股，再一次快速地耸动着腰宛如一个高速马达一般，急速抽插起来。  
“啊啊啊~老公~~不要……这样……会坏的……呃啊~”  
你捏着对方的屁股，恶形恶状道：“就是要插坏你，你这个骚货！一个男的还这么骚，你就是欠操！老公今天不操死你就是老公对不起你！”  
你被对方带入了节奏。  
你渐渐沉迷对对方肉体的欺辱之中，甚至嘴上的骚话说起来也不比对方的少。  
你们从沙发干得倒到了地板上，而后你又将对方按到了一旁的茶几上，让对方背对着你，你就像是在操一条母狗一样，从背后插入对方，一边抽插，你还一边拍打着对方的屁股，“说，你是你老公的小骚狗。”  
“唔……我是……老公的……小母狗……”  
对方居然还擅自更改了词句。  
但这更加激发了你的变态征服欲望。  
对方将自己称作是你的母狗。  
你再也不加克制往死里操干身下这个毫无廉耻毫无羞耻心一味只知道发浪发骚的贱男人。  
……  
当你回过神来的时候，你正仰躺在地板上喘着气，你移转视线，发现身边躺着一个混血男人。  
对方蜷缩着身体十分疲惫地睡过去了，眼角还带着泪花。  
记忆回溯，你想起自己先前跟对方荒唐的充满情色肉欲的互动。  
你只觉得脑子一阵抽痛。  
你，一个直男，居然跟一个男人做了爱，还特么沉醉其中无法自拔。  
你在对方身上射了足足有五次，加上中途的不应期，你把对方从中午操干到了傍晚操了对方足足有五六个小时的时间。  
你从来不知道自己居然有这么饥渴的，居然这么能折腾。  
但是纵欲的后果也降临到你的身上，你觉得身体有些飘，站起来的时候甚至有些脱力。  
你赤条条地打算先去浴室里边先洗个澡，视线略过卧室的时候你突然意识到……  
回到客厅草草穿上衣服裤子，你飞奔到卧室电脑前……  
你当然没有看到弹幕疯狂刷屏。  
因为……  
你的直播间因为涉黄已经被查封。  
“干！”  
你猛捶桌面痛心疾首。  
在你坐在电竞椅上咒骂的时候，一双手臂从后向前揽在你的脖颈处，身后的男人依偎着你，“师父，不要再丢下昭昭好不好？”  
“我他妈……”你心说你都为你这个傻逼人妖徒弟封了直播间。  
“师父……直播间被封了没有关系……昭昭养你，昭昭很有钱的！”你的徒弟信誓旦旦道。  
你不屑轻笑，并没有当一回事，“有钱？你能有多有钱？”  
说着你开着玩笑，指着对面那栋百货大楼，“那我要那栋百货大楼你能帮我买来吗？你买来了我就考虑跟你在一起。”  
身后的人沉默了，就在你准备冷嘲热讽对方一番说这只是一句玩笑话的时候。  
对方居然说：“好。”  
你当时以为对方只是在敷衍，就跟你随口一说开个玩笑一样。  
但是你万万没有想到。  
后来你真的成了对面百货大楼的法人代表。  
当你站在百货大楼楼顶，身旁站着的是你的徒儿燕昭昭。  
对方望着你的眼神仍旧是湿漉漉地充满了深情，对方拉着你的衣角讨好道：“师父，我把这栋百货大楼买下来送给你了，你跟我在一起好不好啊？”  
你沉默了。  
你告诉自己，你不是屈服给了金钱。  
你张开双臂，将你这个特别能作妖的徒弟揽在了怀中。  
“嗯。”  
可事实是，你不仅屈服给了金钱，你也屈服于对方的肉体。  
这场闹剧，以燕昭昭给你千里送，你操了对方，对方送了你一栋百货大楼，你们俩终于在一起作结。  
话说千里送之后必有818，你们当然也有818.  
只不过你们的818帖子画风十分清奇。  
【快要笑死我了，燕澜这个傻逼直播间被封了哈哈哈】  
楼主ID苏沐阳，苏沐阳是你代打群里边的亲友。  
楼主-苏沐阳：这特么能让我笑好几年，燕澜这个傻逼真的是个傻逼，哎哟喂，我特么……不行，先让我笑一会儿，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈嗝！  
2楼-苏沐晴：滑稽.jpg，从今天开始我不会再说昭昭小可爱的坏话了，这么可爱又软萌还会撒娇喊师父父的必须是个开了变声器的汉子啊，哈哈哈哈哈哈，估计现实里面长得也很nice不然怎么能让燕澜顾不上直播就……2333  
3楼-清河：唉，作为亲友我只能给燕澜默哀了。  
4楼-墨七：我是该走一下流程还是该直接笑啊，燕澜这货真的是要把我笑死好承包我的三明教队。  
5楼-翎羽：[国宝都被笑岔气了]  
其后的一众吃瓜群众一开始不知道为什么直播间被封了还能笑，等楼中楼回复出了缘由清一色开始刷[滑稽]  
198楼：我就不说其他的了，有没有资源，只要给我资源我们就是好朋友。  
199楼：我当时听的现场，昭昭萝莉小哥那个喘得嘞，不行不行了，老娘幻肢要硬了。  
200楼：同现场，我现在只想刷一个[滑稽]外带说一句因吹斯听。  
201楼：我突然觉得燕澜挺有眼光的，他怎么知道他徒弟是个深得他心的小嫩0的？老子一个直男都特么要被这个燕昭昭给喘硬了，淦！我真就一个淦字才能抒发我所有心情。  
202楼：什么都别说了好吧，5毛出燕澜跟他徒弟燕昭昭的激情四射现场版。  
202楼楼中楼：什么都别说了，来，兄弟私发我。  
202楼楼中楼：我就知道这一楼会万丈高楼平地起，玛德！层主也给我一个种子磁链啊！  
因为一场翻车的直播，再加上后来818的推波助澜。  
你跟你的徒弟燕昭昭火出了圈。  
你们的现场版录音更是听弯了一大票直男，听心动了一大票基佬。  
慕名而来你所在服务器打卡旅游的人越来越多。  
不得已，你只得同意燕昭昭的请求A了剑三……  
做一个没有梦想的被土豪包养的小白脸。  
说小白脸不太准确。  
毕竟……谁家小白脸敢……  
此时，你正握着你徒弟燕昭昭现实里名为苏澈的男人的腰，宛如老爷爷磨豆腐一般缓慢地挺动着腰身。  
对方哭泣地求你用力干他，可你就是吊着他不满足他。  
“这家里究竟谁说了算？”你问。  
“是……老公你……”对方喊你老公的时候嗓音软得快要掐出水来。  
“那你白天为什么不听我的，偏要给我又买一辆跑车？都跟你说了你有钱也别这么造，车库里已经快塞不下了。”这话听着是抱怨，但要是让别的人听了恐怕只想爆锤你的狗头。  
你这就等于在变相炫富，还特么炫的不是你自己的富。  
“我……我知道错了……下次……下次我先问老公你要不要再给你买……好不好？”对方被你折磨得欲求不满都快哭了。  
你见对方眼角泛出泪花，或许是你认命了，你如今其实也没觉得你徒弟哪里不好了，甚至也接受了你喜欢上了一个男人这件事。  
你擦拭过对方眼角的泪花，俯下身压在对方身上，因为体位的变更，引得对方肠道被带得一阵痉挛。  
“唔……”  
你抽动了两下，然后深深地往里一顶，刚好顶弄到对方的前列腺。  
对方情动地喘出了声，用双腿紧紧地夹住你的腰身，“老公~呜呜呜……你的小母狗想要……呜呜呜……操我啊老公~~”  
对方因为灭顶的快感再也无法忍耐哭出了声，嘴上也没章没法什么破廉耻喊什么。  
你看到对方哭泣的模样听着对方越来越不像话的浪叫，居然会觉得有一种莫名的快感和施虐的冲动。  
这下，你再也没法忍耐，抽出阴茎只留下龟头在对方穴儿里边。  
此时的你早已忘记了自己先前打算对对方交代的事。  
你的眼中只留下对方发情的画面。  
你的脑子里也只剩下一个念头——干死他。  
挺动腰身，你终于开始快速地、大力地操干起你身下那个被情欲折磨到难以自抑的……爱人。

【恭喜你解锁软萌澈哥腻歪起来能把钛钢直男都掰弯HE！这样可爱又粘人还骚话得坦坦荡荡的澈哥好吃吗？好吃就到此为止吧！做人不可以太贪心哦~】


	4. 任务二 渣男苍三刀IF线 YES OR NO[Ⅱ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【高能预警：根据你的选择自己pick路线，起始yes澈哥受向/起始no澈哥攻向，你=燕澜。第二人称日系18Xgelgame套路全员上头OOC，如觉不适请及时点X！OS：恭喜勇士选择no来挑战炼狱模式身残志坚嫖澈哥。】

你收了一个徒弟名为燕昭昭，“她”有着一口软萌的萝莉音，时常黏在你的身边见面就喊你“师父父”，娇嫩的嗓音黏腻的语调，换了其他男人说不定十分受用，但是你是个直男癌你欣赏不来这种在你看来没胸没屁股还没断奶话也说不清楚的小屁娃娃，所以你找了一个大胸情缘[夕夕]。  
但是，你的徒弟并不打算就此罢手。  
一次，你们挂在YY，刚好夕夕有事情不在，燕昭昭跟你谈天说地东拉西扯了一番终于鼓起勇气……  
燕昭昭：师父！我喜欢你~你不要跟师娘在一起好不好？  
你的选择——yes/no  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
You choose no：  
【很好不愧是你这个狼燚居然敢拒绝天神的爱，曾经的燕昭昭已经死了，现在回来的是衍·钮钴禄·书。】  
作为一个三观正常的人，你认为师父就是师父怎么可以跟徒弟乱搞，更何况你已经有了情缘，你这个徒弟还分不清轻重缓急来跟你求情缘。  
你觉得你的徒弟三观有问题。  
你无情地拒绝了他。  
对方没有第一时间回复你。  
伴随着长久的沉默，你的徒弟燕昭昭退出了YY频道，从那过后再也没有上线过，微信也石沉大海曾经的早安晚安再也没有发。  
你只是纳闷了一下，并没有将这件事放在心上。  
照旧过着直播、陪你的情缘夕夕看风景的日常。  
一个多月后，夕夕打电话给你。  
接通电话，你听到对面传来喧嚣的鸣笛声，夕夕的嗓音听上去有些颤抖，“燕澜……你……我……”说到这里，对方忽然惊惶地倒吸了一口凉气而后一口气说道：“燕澜我现在在你楼下，你能不能下来见一下我啊？”  
这是什么操作？  
你愣了片刻而后醒活过来：你的情缘夕夕这是给你千里送了——在没有跟你打一声招呼的前提下就千里送了。  
这特么不是胡闹么。  
人家一个妹子，你一个大老爷们儿不可能任由对方待在外边吹冷风。  
你关了电脑抓起钥匙就往楼下赶。  
刚一下楼，你便看到一个身材窈窕的黑长直妹子背对着你站在小区大门口。  
你估摸着这大概就是夕夕，你走向她，在你正准备跟对方打招呼的时候，只听见砰然一声闷响，你摸着你被不明硬物重击的后脑勺，一手的血。  
你惊惶地睁大了眼。  
脑子开始晕晕沉沉的……  
与此同时，背对着你的妹子转过了身，浓妆艳抹的脸上满是泪痕，“对不起……燕澜……对不起……我没有办法……是他们逼我的……我要是不按照他们说的做我就会……”  
说到这里对方捂住脸哭出了声万分愧疚不敢再面对你。  
你摔倒在地，恍惚之间，你看到一双锃亮的高定皮鞋闯入你的视野之中，略微向上打量是两条笔挺而修长的腿。  
你所拥有的最后的记忆，是一个混血男人注视着你阴沉冷笑的画面。  
逆光之中，那双祖母绿的眸子放射出的骇人寒光让人不寒而栗。  
【警告：因为你的拒绝，你的徒弟燕昭昭一键切换邪魅狂狷霸道总裁黑山党教父继承人大号，人肉到了你的住所，发动黑山党势力利用夕夕将你骗出来，而后将你绑架到了意大利周边的一座无人岛上。】  
当你醒过来的时候，你发现四周漆黑不见五指。  
你似乎被关押到了一间密室之中。  
你站起身来，听见叮呤咣啷的声响。  
你的手腕脚腕被套上了镣铐，镣铐上的锁链蔓延向未知的深处。  
你不知道你身在何方，四周寂静得可怕。  
一开始你还能冷静地思考分析自己当下的处境。  
但随着时间的流逝，莫名的恐慌袭上你的心头。  
你的脑海之中闪回过不少让你心惊胆寒的预设后果。  
最后你的脑海之中再一次闪现出昏迷之前，某个男人向你走来的画面。  
一声又一声，步履缓缓前行，仿佛踩踏到了你的心间。  
两相重合。  
当你抬起头来的时候，同样一张立体深邃的面容，但是暗光之中对方的眼睛呈现出的却是幽深而深沉的无尽黑暗，内里无波无澜宛如一滩死水。  
“醒了？”  
对方开口，不同于对方的外貌，对方的嗓音听上去倒是温润清脆，并不会让人联想到他居然是绑架人的一个人贩子。  
也因为对方开口，将你拉回了现实之中。  
是这个人，你昏迷之前见到的就是这个家伙。  
“你是谁？你为什么把我关在这个地方！”  
你质问着他。  
对方不屑地冷笑了一声，并没有直接回答你的问题，他朝着你走来。  
你却因为第六感所传达给你的预警机制不住地往后退却。  
终于，你背靠着冰凉的墙面，退无可退。  
男人来到你的面前，伸出手捏着你的下巴，强迫你与之视线交错。  
“为什么？我要是不把你关起来，你就会跟别人跑了……”拖长了尾音，压低了语调，“我的好师父。”  
那一刻，一切真相大白。  
这个男人就是你的徒弟燕昭昭。  
对方所谓的消失只是为了布下这一场棋局，请君入瓮。  
你傻乎乎地掉落入对方的陷阱之中，沦为了对方的囚徒。  
“我是男人，你是男人，男人跟男人怎么在一起，你留我下来有什么用？”你反问他，“况且我已经有了情缘了，你还来跟我求情缘，我拒绝你难道不应该？你要是有点正常的三观，你就应该知道不应该插足别人的感情去做第三者。”  
“So what？”男人无所谓，“如果你说的是那个愚蠢的女人的话……”  
男人轻扣响指。  
室内忽地灯火通明。  
盖因适应了黑暗的色调，骤然面对强光，你闭眼用胳膊遮挡住了光线，缓了一会儿重又睁开了眼。  
但下一刻你就惊骇愣怔当场。  
因为在男人身后匍匐着一个女人。  
男人后退，用脚抬起女人的头。  
呈现在你面前的是一张布满血痕的脏污的脸。  
女人脸上原本安放着眼珠的位置空荡荡的，眼眶之中流下来的血泪晕花了妆容，乱糟糟的发丝，破烂的衣物……以及被拔光了指甲的手指跟脚指，四肢仿佛被抽离了骨头似的软得跟豆腐似的。  
女人就像一滩烂肉一样趴在那儿，毫无生气。  
这些残酷的画面并不是让你惊骇的真正原因。  
真正让你惊骇的是……这人是你的情缘夕夕。  
待你看清了女人的面容，男人收回脚，而后一脚踩在女人的小腹上，狠狠往下碾压。  
本没有知觉陷入昏迷的女人痛呼出声，伴随着对方的痛呼，女人下身流淌下嫣红的血。  
“她怀着别的男人的野种跟你情缘，你这都能忍？”  
男人踩死了女人的孩子。  
你没有心思去想你的情缘是不是绿了你，你怒吼，“那是一条生命！你怎么可以这么对一个怀孕的女人！你还有没有人性？”  
对方一副惊讶的模样，好像是第一次听到这种话，“人性？”对方朗笑出声，而后朝着你走来，猛地凑到你面前，跟你鼻尖贴着鼻尖，“值几个钱？”  
你被对方诡谲的身手吓得跌倒在地。  
对方身上散发出来的骇人气场让你不由得后怕。  
这人不讲求同情怜悯，也不按照世俗常理出牌。  
这人就是个灭绝人性的疯子。  
这人就是个暴君凶徒。  
你要是跟他顶嘴，他或许也会杀了你。  
此时此刻，你应该收起你那些愚蠢的同情心，暂且先顺应着对方的心意行事说话。  
你的理智如此训导着你。  
但……  
你还是倔强地回望向对方，一字一顿道：“如果一个人灭绝了人性道德，那他跟畜生还有什么区别？”  
那人微微偏过了头，用着天真不谙世事的语调道：“师父是在说我灭绝人性是个畜生吗？”  
你不敢回答是，也不想回答不是。  
能够对一个手无缚鸡之力的怀孕的女人下手的家伙，还能称得上是一个拥有同理心的正常人类吗？  
对方见你呆愣在那儿，忽地，笑得格外温柔和蔼，而后低垂下头，用着沙哑而低沉的语调说道：“没错呢，你徒弟我啊……就是一个没有人性、没有怜悯之心、也没有良知道德的畜生。”  
他蹲下身，接近你。  
这一次你没有再逃避。  
你坚定地梗着脖子，等待着末日的到来。  
但你所预期的虐待、殴打并没有降临。  
对方只是伸出手，试图用指尖触碰到你，你偏转过头让他的打算落了空。  
“师父，事到如今你还要忤逆我吗？”顿了顿，男人状似无意间提及，“你似乎还有个奶奶在乡下吧？你父母离异过后双方都不要你，你是你奶奶带大的，你奶奶年纪大了，只想在乡下安度晚年，你会定期给对方打钱……你说，我亲自给你奶奶送钱去怎么样？你可是我的师父，我替你孝顺您奶奶也在情理之中。”  
“你不许伤害他！”  
奶奶是你的逆鳞，你顷刻间暴怒。  
男人略显愣怔，而后一脸受伤模样地看着你，“师父……你居然认为我是这样的人……徒儿好伤心啊。”  
紧握双拳，你压下滔天怒火，尽量好言好语跟对方商量，不再去激怒对方以防对方真的做出什么无法挽回的事情伤害到你奶奶。  
“昭昭，是师父说话语气重了，我只是想说我奶奶一个人在乡下过得挺好的，我们就不要去打扰她了。”  
“可是你被我绑来了意大利，你还怎么给你奶奶打钱呢？没人给她打钱的话，你奶奶会饿死的。”  
说完这话，对方还颇为无辜地眨了眨眼，眉宇之间满是担忧的神色，仿佛真的很为你的奶奶操心。  
这下，你没法再忍耐。  
你猛地出拳一拳打得对方偏转过脸。  
“燕昭昭，你真的非常让我恶心。”  
得不到就强行绑架。  
你拒绝就对你的情缘下手。  
如今还拿你的奶奶来威胁你。  
你已经没有什么好失去的了，你已经陷入了这么一场被动的局面，身处将死而无解的棋局。  
与其委曲求全，倒不如奋力一搏。  
大不了就是一个死字。  
你看着不远处跟一滩烂泥一样的夕夕，想……最坏的结果兴许就是跟夕夕一样被折磨到不成人形。  
“师父，你还在看那个女人呢。”男人好了伤疤就忘了疼，重又凑到你的面前，伸出手捧着你的脸，无比关切道：“你放心师父，我伤害谁都不会伤害你的。”说着这话的男人，一点一点凑近你。  
你觉察到情况不妙企图挣扎，但是锁链却突兀地开始收缩。  
男人微笑地看着你因为锁链急速回缩四肢大大敞开被固定到了冰冷的墙面上动弹不得。  
男人站起身，凝望着你。  
明明是温柔而宠溺的目光，于你而言却是死亡的前奏，一点一点拼凑为绝望的赞歌。  
男人伸出手指触碰着你的眉眼，勾勒你的面容。  
顺着你的脖颈游走而下……  
你挣扎，你抗拒，你咒骂。  
都于事无补。  
男人手中藏着一把军刀，划开了你的上衣，划烂你的裤子。  
布料一块一块散落到地上。  
最终你只得手腕脚踝处有些许布料遮挡，除此之外，你赤裸而坦诚，大喇喇地将自己最原始的一面呈现在男人面前。  
“师父……你真好看。”  
男人如此评价。  
你别过脸，不想看对方。  
你一个男人，被对方用好看来评价。  
你觉得这是对方对你的羞辱。  
“燕昭昭，你到底想干什么？”  
冰凉的手指游走到了你的胸膛处，手指按压着你的乳首，拨弄着，用指甲搔刮着。  
这本该是一种羞辱般的举动，可你的身体居然对这种狎昵的动作有所回应。  
伴随着对方手指在你的身体上四处游走，你发现你的血流速度在加快，心脏的跳动频率也在增加。  
终于，当对方的手游走到你最秘密的黑森林地带的时候……  
你不可抑制地发出了求饶的声音，“不要……燕昭昭……我们都是男人……你不可以这么对我。”  
“不可以吗？”男人略显失落地问。  
你点头，企图劝说动对方，“不可以的，燕昭昭，男人只可以对女人做这种事情，男人对男人做这种事只能称之为是一种变态的行为……”  
你还想说些什么，对方却忽然握上你的阴茎，猛地一收力。  
你痛呼出声。  
“变态？师父，”对方狠狠撸动着你的阴茎，用尽了全力，仿佛是要把你的阴茎整个儿给拽下来一样，“你还真是愚蠢得可笑啊。”  
男人凑到你的耳边，用牙齿噬咬着你的耳垂，直到见了血才罢休。  
朝着你的耳廓喷吐着热气，“师父……你难道没有听说过同性恋吗？”  
用舌头深入你的耳窝，往里探寻着舔舐着……  
当舌头撤出的一刹那，你的灵魂也仿佛被对方带走了一部分，“所谓同性恋就是只会对同性生发出感情，只会对同性产生性冲动。”  
对方用已然挺立起来的下身顶撞了你一下，“你感受到了吗师父，我就只会对同样身为男人的你生发出感情，只对同样身为男人的你产生性冲动……”说到后面，男人的嗓音喑哑得透露出一种危险的性感，“师父……我也只想操同样身为男人的你啊。”  
对方一个比一个危险的发言，让你心里的城防逐渐被击溃瓦解。  
你终于不得不面对一个现实。  
作为直男的你，被一个同性恋男人给惦记上了。  
对方对你生发出了爱慕的感情，对方会对你产生性冲动导致阴茎勃起，对方……会想要把他那罪孽的生殖器操进你的屁眼里，用来抒发缓解自己的欲望。  
你嗤笑出声，再也没法装疯卖傻逃避现实。  
你发现你如今就如同一条躺在砧板上的鱼，只得任由你的徒弟燕昭昭宰割。  
眼帘微阖，“没有商量的余地吗？燕昭昭。”  
“师父，我喜欢你……”对方凑到你的面前，用唇亲吻着你的眉眼，舔舐着你的唇畔，“师父……我爱你啊。”  
在灯火映照下，对方幽深泛着祖母绿的眸子仿佛一颗纯洁无瑕诱人堕落的潘多拉魔石一般，让你一刹那几乎要顺从对方的诉求，放弃掉自己的自主思想。  
但你很快清醒过来，你仍旧言辞恳切地拒绝，“不！”  
无暇的宝石蒙尘，染上了晦暗的色泽。  
仿佛风雨欲来的大海一般，沉静得可怕。  
终于，暴风雨来袭，海面惊出一片惊涛骇浪。  
男人猛地用手牵制住你，吻上了你的唇。  
一边拉下了自己的裤链，掏出了自己已然勃发硬得发疼的生殖器。  
他用硬挺的阴茎碾磨着你的会阴，不可避免地会跟你居然已经半硬起来的阴茎冲撞到。  
你挣扎着企图躲避，但是束缚着你四肢的锁链被你拉扯得叮呤咣啷作响可就是不见松动。  
你避无可避逃无可逃。  
你只得仍由男人亲吻着你，用舌头绞弄着你的舌头，用阴茎亵玩着你的下体。  
可即便是在这样的强迫之中，你发现你最后还是臣服于你那可悲而可耻的欲望。  
你彻底硬了。  
坚硬如铁。  
男人的下身干干净净没有一根毛发，听说这样的男人算是名器——青龙。  
男人的阴茎比起你的，颜色更为浅淡，但对方的分量绝对不比你的少。  
他握着你的阴茎跟他自己的阴茎摆弄到一处，用手将两根阴茎一同握住，撸动起来。  
对方的视线凝聚在你与他贴合的阴茎上，“师父，你看，我在给我们撸管……”伸出舌头，舔舐着你的脖颈，“师父，舒服吗？”  
你想否认说不舒服，可是这个男人该死的熟练，每一下都能带给你实打实的爽感。  
无法否认，你只得咬紧牙关。  
偏过头。  
可对方却不打算放过你。  
对方追逐着亲吻你，用唇齿企图撬开你封闭的牙关。  
捏着你的手加大了力道，你不得不妥协为对方敞开大门，任由对方的舌头深入你的口腔，在你的嘴里边一阵肆虐。  
“唔……”因为过于激烈，你不由自主发出了一些让你自己都陌生的声响。  
男人闻言，很是兴奋，抽出了舌头，撸动你阴茎的手更是卖力。  
终于，你在他的手中交代了出来。  
但是对方的阴茎却还挺立着。  
松开手，男人硬挺着重又开始磨你的会阴，但这一次他开始觊觎起你脆弱的后门。  
你意识到你即将遭遇到的事情，你终于服了软，哀求着，“昭昭，不要……”  
“不要什么？”男人装作不懂。  
“不要……”你耻于提到那种动作，但是面对咄咄逼人气势骇人的男人，最后只得羞耻道：“不要把你的阴茎插入我的肛门。”  
“好，师父。”对方笑着答应了。  
你松了一口气。  
但是对方接下来的动作却让你惊恐地瞪大了眼。  
对方直接将一根手指沾染着你射出的精液捅进了你的肛门，开始在你的肠道之中抠挖。  
那种地方……  
怎么可以……  
对方按揉着里边的每一处褶皱，将精液试图均匀地涂抹在你的肠壁上。  
“你……为什么……”你质问他。  
但对方没有搭理你，第二根手指探入。  
你挣扎得大力，锁链撞击的声响十足地吵闹。  
对方作不知不觉，继续将第三根手指探入你的肠道中。  
“呵呵……”带着低哑哭腔的无奈笑意回荡在此间，你终于意识到，不论这个男人答应也好拒绝也罢。  
对方今天是铁了心要把你操上一顿的。  
对方抽离出扩张的手指，一手抚摸着你的面颊，另一手抚摸着你的腰，嘴唇几乎快要贴合着你的嘴唇，“师父，我不插你……我操你啊。”  
肆意的笑容绽放在对方俊逸的面容上，右手自你的面颊一路划拉下来，最后用手扶着自己的阴茎，对准了你的肛口，往里边塞入……  
男人的阴茎比之手指更加粗也更加长。  
这男人手指冰凉，但是插入你身体里边的阴茎却滚烫得灼人。  
完全插入不留一丝缝隙，你们紧密贴合着。  
男人满足道：“师父，我终于得到你了。”  
对方就像一只得偿所愿粘人的猫儿一样，腻腻歪歪扒拉着你，明明是这么一个冷酷无情的男人，却能说出无比温柔的情话，“师父的里面好热啊，让我真的不想再出来，我想跟师父永远都在一起，好不好？”  
询问你的时候，男人略微抽出阴茎，你想要开口说拒绝的话语。  
对方耸动腰部，狠狠将阴茎打入你的体内，只这么一下居然就摩擦到了你的敏感点。  
“嗯……”  
感受到你的异样，男人略微抽出，重又撞入还是顺着先前的位置先前的方向。  
果然又引得你喘息出声。  
他笑了，“师父的前列腺这么浅啊。”  
像是找寻到了秘宝的孩子一样。  
对方开始专心致志攻伐那一点。  
你不想回应对方任何问题，你放空了自己的思绪，只当自己是个被钉在砧板上的鱼……  
波浪顺着你的脚踝一浪一浪漫过你的膝盖，一浪一浪没过你的腰腹……  
再一浪一浪，将你逐渐掩埋。  
你开始放空了你的思绪。  
耳畔只听得见男人插入你身体时，卵蛋拍打出来的声响，混合着逐渐熟热的水声，慢慢侵蚀了你的理智，麻痹了你的神经。  
你终于张开了嘴，先是泄露出破碎的、轻微的声响。  
伴随着男人凑到你耳畔说出的色情的鼓励话语，“师父，叫大声一点好不好？你叫的又骚又好听……徒儿好喜欢听……”  
空无的双眸之中再也透露不出丝毫亮光，你唇角微弯，问道：“真的……呵嗯……好听吗？”  
“好听，比我听过的最好听的合奏曲还要好听，师父……”他的阴茎在你的肠道之中横行无忌，“大胆地叫出来好不好？说你想要，说你想被我操，说你……”  
狠狠一顶，两人贴合得天衣无缝。  
“说你是我的小骚奴隶，永永远远只会在我的身边，只会给我一个人操。”  
“我……是你的……”你透过对方往前探望，却只见到一层嵌套着一层的深渊，一眼望不到尽头，你终于认命，“骚奴隶……我想被你操……”  
廉耻的底线彻底被打破。  
之后当男人再次动作起来的时候，你不再压抑自己，每当对方摩擦过你的敏感点，你就会拉出一记高亢而畅快的呻吟。  
当对方撤出内里一片空虚的时候，你会搅紧自己的肠道，发出挽留的喘息，“嗯……要……”  
男人越来越满意你的表现，捧起你的脸，忘情地跟你深吻。  
你们之间的性爱如鱼得水渐入佳境。  
终于，你感受到男人发疯式地急速冲撞。  
男人要攀上巅峰了。  
对方的指尖游走在你的大腿内侧，这是你的敏感带群，伴随着对方的抚摸，你的身体微微颤抖，带得肠道也一阵阵收缩，引得男人发出的喘息也愈发性感而魅惑。  
“师父……你真的很好操啊……你咬得我好舒服……”  
最后几十次的冲刺，抽插得你几乎是要顿升天堂。  
男人亲吻着你的眼尾，舔舐着你脸上残留的泪痕。  
深深一顶，在你的身体最深处，释放出一股又一股炽热的爱液。  
你也因为这样的刺激，第二次射精。  
精水喷溅到男人的腰腹上。  
对方用指尖刮蹭下来，插入你的嘴唇之中。  
你尝到了自己精液的味道，腥膻偏咸，不是什么好吃的东西。  
你想要吐出来，男人却直接吻了上来。  
舌头舔弄上你舌尖上沾染着的精液，绞弄着、涂抹着，最后跟你们两人的唾液混为一体再也分辨不出彼此……  
射过两次，你显得很疲惫。  
男人抬起你的脸，关切道：“很累？”  
你没有点头，也没有摇头。  
对方却用手掌遮挡住了你的眼，“很累的话，那就先休息会儿吧。”  
对方的话语仿佛带着一股魔力。  
你当真陷入长眠。  
迷迷瞪瞪之际，男人仿佛凑到你的耳边说了什么话语。  
但是那时你太困太累，听不清了。  
【你觉得一切结束了吗？】  
Yes/No【先yes后no，两个都是结局，选你自己想要的结局就OK】  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
You choose yes：  
你猛地从噩梦中惊醒，脑子一刹那仿佛变得一片空白。  
但很快，密室当中的一切，重又回溯到你的脑海之中。  
你不可置信。  
你揪紧自己的衣襟，喘息着。  
那些过于色情的画面让你脑子几欲炸裂。  
你不得不近乎自暴自弃一般起身暂时逃离这宛如修罗场一般的场景。  
刚一下楼，将将来到小区门口，你看到了一个熟悉的背影。  
对方是一个身材窈窕的黑长直妹子，听到了你的脚步声，对方转过头来，笑着跟你打招呼，“燕澜~你来啦，不好意思啊，我就这样冒冒失失就来找你啦。”  
同样的场景，同样的人。  
不一样的是，这一次对方真就是来找你的，没有跟谁密谋，你也没有被敲击晕倒。  
你跟你的情缘夕夕手拉着手漫步在城市中的街道之中。  
是夜你为对方在酒店开好了房，对方挽留着你拉着你的手不让你走，让你留下来陪她，“燕澜，我害怕嘛，你不要走嘛~”  
对方是你的情缘，你们在一起一个多月了，这一个多月里边，你们蜜里调油没有吵过架也没有红过脸。  
夕夕尽心尽力扮演好作为你情缘的这个角色。  
你没有狠心拒绝，你留了下来。  
再之后……  
当女人赤裸着身体，一脸娇羞地看着你的时候。  
你作为一个正常的男人，理所当然热血上涌，你将女人压倒在自己身下。  
你掀开了对方的睡裙，探入其中……  
【燕澜，我跟你打个赌，我放你回去，你如果还是选择了夕夕就算是我赢了，如果你没有选择夕夕，我就给予你最想要的。】  
忽的，你的耳畔回响起这一句话，你想要起身。  
可是……  
伴随着刀刃入肉的声响。  
夕夕握着菜刀把手，一脸愧疚道：“对不起……对不起……我……我是被迫的……是那个男人强迫我，我不照做的话我就会被杀掉的……”  
女人惊慌失措痛哭流涕。  
你恍然大悟。  
还是回到了原点啊。  
伴随着一声枪响，在你因为失去意识倒在女人身上的那一刻，女人的脑袋也被一颗高速射来的子弹开了花。  
你循声望去，梦境中的男人出现在了现实里边。  
对方朝着你走来，伸出手为你合上了双眼。  
“师父，你输了啊。”  
男人眼中一片暗沉。  
彻底失去了一切的光彩。  
他抬起手，将射杀了夕夕的那把枪抵上了自己的太阳穴……  
扣动扳机。  
嫣红的血喷射到了墙面上。  
伴随着闷沉的坠地之声。  
室内重归于一片寂静。

【恭喜你解锁狼燚澈哥狠起来连自己都杀BE！你都被操了为啥还不从了澈哥啊，皮这一下很快乐吗？！你看这不就把你跟澈哥都作死了！难道澈哥他不香吗？好了好了言归正传，接下来是……】  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
You choose no：  
怎么可能结束呢？  
这一切……  
在黑暗与疲惫将要彻底淹没你的时候，你猛地睁开了眼，望向男人，“你到底是谁？”  
男人笑得无比宠溺而温柔，“你想我是谁呢？”  
“你……”你的脑子忽然拥塞进了不少陌生的本不该是你经历过的场合记忆。  
电视荧幕上放映着一部让你既陌生又熟悉的影片。  
男女主角在玻璃房里边互诉衷情。  
男主角对女主角说：那天，当你坐在那可笑的松果上时，我就爱上你了。*  
你听到这个台词，只觉得心里空落落的一片。  
身旁有人打了一声呵欠，“电影很无聊吧？麻烦师父陪我看这种老电影。”  
是谁在说话？  
你循声望去，看到了一张让你既熟悉又后怕的一张脸。  
对方冲你挥了挥手，“你傻了啊师父？”失笑，对方自顾自朝着厕所走去，“唉……坐飞机坐得我真的好疲惫啊，我先去洗个澡，师父等会儿你收拾收拾也去睡了吧。”  
你一步上前，搭上了对方的肩膀，“你究竟是谁？！”  
你对他问出了这句话。  
对方转过身来，很是诧异的模样，“师父啊，你是不是吃甜粽子吃傻了啊？我是你徒弟苏澈啊！”  
苏澈……  
苏……澈……  
原来他是苏澈！  
你终于想起了你为什么会卷入这一切。  
这一切都是你自己的诉求啊！  
上辈子你在即将辞世之时，曾向某个不知名的存在乞求过一个机会。  
如果一切重来你还能紧紧抓住对方的手，那么你就能改变过去跟对方真正在一起。  
知道一切还能重来…… 你嘴角露出了一抹欣慰的笑意，甚至，你还对对方提出了要在你灵堂上笑的诡异要求——因为你相信，重来一次，你绝对不会再错过他了，你的死亡并不代表一切的结束而是新一轮的开始。  
你不知道对方照没照做。  
因为，你先一步回到原点去等待他的到来了。  
如果这一次你能紧紧抓住对方的手，你就能圆满一切的遗憾。  
可一切从来了，你却把这个让你念了一辈子的人给忘记了。  
但对方没有忘，对方这一次终于肯向你迈出一大步，用着自己强硬的方式，哪怕是与全世界为敌，也要将你拥入自己的怀中！  
……  
“想起来了吗？”温润的嗓音，恬淡的神情，不见了先前的偏执，你的燕昭昭、你的衍书、你的苏澈回来了。  
“我……”明明是你自己祈求来的，你却把一切都给忘了。  
你愧疚地说：“对不起。”  
苏澈摇了摇头，说：“没关系，该说对不起的是我，很抱歉，用了这种激进的方式想要让师父你认可我。”  
对方伸出手触碰着你的脸颊，“疼不疼？”  
你摇头，“做爱怎么会疼。”  
挣了挣手，引得锁链叮呤咣啷响，你状似随意带着开玩笑的语气抱怨道：“阿澈，帮我把这些锁链都撤了吧，怪不舒服的。”  
对方没有回应。  
你疑惑地看了过去。  
对方仍旧保持着温润的得体的微笑。  
但是那双在逆光之下透露出祖母绿的双眸之中却再也倒印不出任何人的光影，一片混沌无光。  
“不可以撤，万一……师父你又跑了，该怎么办啊？”  
微笑，温柔，宠溺。  
这是对方囚禁你的新一轮的枷锁。  
而这一次，你甘之如饴。

【恭喜你解锁病娇澈哥疯起来连我自己都不信OE！Surprise！这样的澈澈美味吗？狗头保命。其实想要甜饼向一开始yes就行了，拒绝未来天神澈哥的爱，你都让澈哥黑了你能活下来就很胖胖了啊。】

*出自《音乐之声》


	5. 任务四 叛逆狗崽子IF线（阳澈）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【前请提示：剧情点第一届大师赛夺冠后，苏澈爆了马甲。IF线走耽美父子年下，苏澈二少人格上身撒娇儿控设定，日系里番R文设定全员上头OOC，如觉不适请及时点X！】

“祁阳~”  
穿着雪河套束着小翅膀高马尾cos藏剑二少的苏澈双手比作一个心的形状微微偏过头分外专注地看着苏祁阳。  
来了又来了。  
这个为老不尊的家伙自从跟他摊牌过后，就将剑网三里边的那一套给带到了现实里边。  
这家伙知不知道顶着那么一张俊帅的脸做出这么无辜的卖萌表情真的很令人难以抗拒？  
而且这家伙还是他的父亲！  
这……  
捂脸，苏祁阳越过对方，完全不想跟这家伙交流。  
这一年多来因为练武术的缘故，再加上苏澈的投喂，原本瘦巴巴看上去弱不禁风的苏祁阳一下子窜得比苏澈还高了一截儿，一身横练的筋骨皮肉，看上去很是伟岸可靠。  
相反，这一年多苏澈基本上泡在房间里边白天当码农，晚上还得陪儿子打33，先前在工地上晒出来的小麦健康肤色一朝回到解放前成了宅男白。  
好在苏澈十分注意饮食倒没有中年发福。  
只不过对比上苏祁阳的变化，苏澈就显得愈发弱鸡了。  
如今他又套上了在剑网三里边对待苏祁阳的那个话唠软萌爱撒娇的壳子，两相加成靠谱的老父亲形象一夜崩塌真的很让亲儿子头痛。  
目送着苏祁阳远去的背影，苏澈认为是不是自己年纪大了惹儿子心烦了，让儿子不耐烦跟他这个孤寡老人亲子互动了。  
想到这一点，苏澈就显得很是颓丧。  
儿子嫌弃他了可怎么办呢？  
苏澈掏出手机，打开企鹅戳璎珞：不行啊，你说的方法完全没有效果呢。  
璎珞：啧啧，狗哥是真的太钢铁直男了，你都这么主动了他都还看不出来。  
苏：怎么办呀~  
璎珞：那个……二少呀，你是真的想让狗哥开心起来吗？  
苏：嗯嗯，感觉狗崽子还是十分在意我隐瞒身份跟他打33这件事，虽然这孩子平时话也不多，但是自从我曝光身份过后他就愈发沉默寡言了。我也按照你说的方法cos成游戏里边的形象让他适应了，但他完全没有理睬我  
苏：[二少嚎啕大哭]我已经完全不知道该怎么办了……  
璎珞：摸摸二少，那这就有些难办了呀。  
璎珞：其实我也能理解狗哥的心情，一个是游戏里边磨合了这么久的骚话队友，一个是现实里边让他崇敬不已的父亲……怎么看怎么违和，强行二合一换我也不能接受的。  
苏：我精分容易么，如果不是考虑到狗崽子有社交恐惧症伴有轻微的自闭症，我也不至于操话唠沙雕人设，我现实里边还是很沉稳靠谱的。  
璎珞：[滑稽]我不信哦~  
苏：爱信不信哦~  
璎珞：你过分了哦~  
苏：你今天才知道我过分呀~  
见对方还能如此生龙活虎地皮，本着对方皮一尺我得回一丈的皮皮虾精神，璎珞神思一转，笑得分外诡异，回了对方这么一句话。  
璎珞：本来我呢想到了一个可以让狗哥成功接纳你的方法，但是二少你现在的表现让我很心寒哦~  
苏：！！！  
苏：我错了！别！求告知！  
嘿嘿嘿笑出了声，璎珞噼里啪啦开始敲击键盘。  
彼方，接收到璎珞消息的苏澈一脸恍然大悟的模样。  
傍晚，苏祁阳操练完毕提着顺路从超市买回来的菜进了房门。  
看见苏澈的鞋放在门口，苏祁阳喊了一声，“爸？”  
无人应答。  
换好鞋将菜放进厨房。  
苏祁阳来到苏澈卧室。  
先是敲了敲门，没人回答。  
按动门把手推开了房门，打开室内灯。  
伴随着室内灯光敞亮，苏祁阳看到了一幕让他惊诧万状的场面。  
不敢置信，苏祁阳一把拉过房门，喘息着平复心情。  
等到缓过劲来这才重新打开房门。  
探望向床所在的位置……  
只见苏澈穿着破碎的朔雪套藏剑COS服，手被绳索反绑在背后，双腿岔开，下半身什么也没穿堪堪让衣衫下摆挡住了脐下三寸部位，满脸晕红看向他的眼神迷离而沉醉。  
整个一大型爆衣福利现场。  
苏祁阳一步上前脱下自己的外套给苏澈罩上，赶忙为对方解开束缚住双手的绳索。  
对方滚烫的身躯贴合着他的，手忙脚乱本来三下五除二就可以解开的绳索愣是磨蹭了好几分钟才解开。  
在解绳索的这段时间里边，苏澈依偎在苏祁阳的怀中，唇齿微张，正好触及苏祁阳的胸膛，鼻尖的热气拍打在苏祁阳的乳首上……  
等到忙活完回过神来，苏祁阳已经被苏澈撩的浑身燥热，本该只是起到装饰作用的乳头坚挺发硬，磨砂着衣料让苏祁阳莫名地躁动。  
苏祁阳被撩得难受，苏澈本人也不太好过。  
该说他是信了璎珞的邪……  
对方给他邮了个同城快递，让他照着指示行事。  
先是把朔雪套COS服剪得破破烂烂，而后让他只穿衣服别穿裤子鞋袜，喝下同城快递里边的饮料，同时记得在苏祁阳推开门之前将快递里边的药片压在舌尖下边，趁苏祁阳不注意的时候喂给对方……  
看到这里，苏澈就不禁发问了：怎么喂啊？药片在我的嘴里啊。  
璎珞：是啊，在你嘴里，你嘴对嘴喂给他不就好了？  
苏：我总觉得哪里不太对。  
璎珞：安啦安啦，那可是你亲生儿子，父亲给自己的儿子喂药再正常不过了！安心！  
可是苏澈怎么也没法安心，因为太过在意这种事甚至都没有问那药有什么效用。  
后边在看到要求他反绑住自己的双手的时候，苏澈对于璎珞所说的方法更是再次产生了质疑。  
不过这一次对方直接装死了。  
急于修复父子关系的苏澈只得死马当作活马医，照着璎珞给他的建议照做不误。  
于是就有了先前苏祁阳所看到的那一幕。  
对于苏澈如此反常的样态，苏祁阳以为对方是不是又在跟他开玩笑了？  
毕竟在剑网三里边，他没少被他爸给涮着玩。  
“爸，你要没事的话，我就先出去了，你今天身体不舒服，我去做饭吧。”说着竟打算落荒而逃。  
苏澈怎么会如对方的愿。  
直接拉住对方的手腕，手上一用劲儿，仗着自己是不死族力量强悍一把将对方拉回来，同时自己又凑上前去……  
当两人唇齿贴合的时候，苏祁阳整个人都懵逼了，苏澈却牢记自己的使命，赶忙将压在舌根下边的药片送到了苏祁阳的口中，并用舌头推动药片使得对方吞咽下去。  
因为这一系列动作来得太快，苏祁阳全然没有察觉，他只知道父亲亲了他并且还……伸出舌头探入到了他的口腔里边，磨砂过他的舌头，对他做了情人之间才能做的事情。  
唇分，苏澈收回舌头，离开苏祁阳嘴唇的时候，拉扯出了一条绵长的银丝，看得人好不羞耻。  
苏澈如今也不知道是因为什么缘故，整个人头重脚轻意识不太清醒，对于自己做了怎样一个让儿子惊骇的举动全然没有自觉。  
苏祁阳却眼睁睁看着自己的父亲，脸上泛着红晕，慢悠悠撤回自己软嫩的舌头，带得银丝牵连，场面一度非常色情。  
那一刻，苏祁阳的脑子也被苏澈搞得一片空白，整个人当机。  
他脑子里边循环往复着同一个字幕：他跟他的父亲接吻了，还是舌吻！  
苏澈完成了一个老大难使命，开心地笑出了声。  
喝下的药物开始发挥效用，苏澈觉得自己如今就像是个三岁的孩子，全然随着本心行事，凝望着苏祁阳，他内心渴望对方亲近自己，竟然就朝对方伸出手，用着比他在玩剑网三时还要卖萌十足的语气道：“祁阳~抱~”  
沉稳可靠的父亲一朝变成了苏宝宝。  
苏祁阳也不知道自己是怎么了，居然觉得对方竟然该死地可爱？  
眼前是对方在那里撒娇卖萌的画面，也不知道他今天是怎么了，眼前愈发恍惚，下腹开始上涌起一股冲动……  
情不自禁伸出手，学着对方曾经对他那般抚摸上对方的发丝。  
柔软的触感令他觉得身心愉悦。  
一下一下顺着对方的发丝，而后向下游走，揉捏了一番对方的耳垂……  
这大概是对方的敏感点，苏澈承受不住喘出声来。  
苏祁阳像是触电一般赶忙收回了手。  
苏澈尝到了甜头却是不依不挠，一把拉住苏祁阳的手重又放回自己的耳垂上边，“摸~祁阳摸~”  
得，这下对方的声调更是绵软到不可思议。  
一个大老爷们怎么可以发出这么可爱引人犯罪的声音？  
但这为老不尊的家伙偏偏就做到了！  
苏祁阳由着苏澈牵引，一开始是摸耳垂，而后被对方带到唇角，对方张开了嘴，伸出舌头开始舔舐着苏祁阳的手指。  
“嗯~祁阳……甜……”  
边舔还发出那种让人面红耳赤的呻吟。  
这家伙究竟是怎么了？  
理智告诉苏祁阳他应该及时抽身走人以免发生某些不可控的恶性事件……  
但是……  
“祁阳~”对方望过来的眼神如此渴望，说出口的话语如此依赖的语气。  
仿佛他就是对方的所有，对方的整个世界。  
“爸……”苏祁阳用另一只手抬起苏澈的下巴，凑到对方耳畔发问，“你知道你现在在做什么吗？”  
苏澈一愣，眨了眨眼。  
对方摇头。  
苏祁阳松了一口气，果然对方是神志不清，所以他还是赶紧让这荒诞的一切恢复正常吧。  
抽出自己的手指，手指上沾满了属于父亲的唾液。  
转身在床头柜上抽出一张纸巾擦拭。  
谁曾想他却让人从身后一把抱住。  
灼热的身躯贴合着他的后背上下磨蹭，他能感受到对方身体上传来的异常的高热。  
“祁阳……不要走……我好难受……没有祁阳的手指，爸爸好难受~”  
身体僵硬，擦拭手指的动作也不得不停止。  
低头打量环抱着他的手。  
他第一次发现自己父亲的手指根根纤长居然还挺好看的。  
顺着手指一路向上打量，对方的身材也很不错，本来下工地被晒黑的皮肤这一年多来也养白了，衬着周身匀称的肌肉看上去很是养眼……  
越想越离谱，苏祁阳回过神来才发现自己已经在脑海之中勾勒出了自己父亲完整的裸体。  
他这是……  
什么疾病？  
握上搭在自己腰间的手腕，苏祁阳逞强道：“爸！赶紧松开，我们这样是不对的。”  
“不要~”对方声音居然都开始带着颤音了，“爸爸喜欢祁阳想一直粘着祁阳，祁阳不要走好不好？”  
说到最后，身体磨蹭着他的，居然不由自主发出了某些让人面红耳赤的呻吟……  
这……  
苏祁阳尝试推拒，没想到却在触碰上对方身体的那一刻，整个人宛如触电一般。  
心脏开始狂跳，眼前的世界开始变得模糊而扭曲。  
当对方又一声呼唤传来的时候，他的身体不再受自己的操控。  
转身，苏祁阳扶着对方的后颈，微眯着眼，如狼似虎一般锐利的视线将面前人从上到下扫视了一遍。  
伸出手一把将那挂在对方身上的破布扯了下来。  
这下子，对方无处遁形彻彻底底地在苏祁阳面前暴露出了自己的身体。  
指尖游走在对方的躯体上边，所到之处引得对方身体颤栗，嘴上更是喘息呻吟不断逐渐拔高了调子。  
抚摸到最后，苏澈腿一软险些仄歪跌坐。  
苏祁阳一把捞过对方的腰，侵身将对方压在了床上。  
单手撑在苏澈颈项边，另一手正握着对方早就昂扬挺立的性器上，一上一下规律地撸动着。  
刺激的快感引得苏澈想要合拢双腿，却让苏祁阳从中作梗将身体挤入其中不得不被迫张开了些许弧度。  
但他可以贴合住对方的腰际，权当做是将自己的双腿并靠在了一起。  
大腿肉磨蹭着自己腰部的皮肉，苏祁阳不由得闷哼出声。  
松开让对方倍感愉悦的手，反而一把扶住对方的大腿根，向上一抬，暴露出了隐藏于性器之后的禁区。  
也不知道是不死族的种族特性亦或者是服用的药物使然。  
本该干涩的仅仅是用作五谷轮回的地界如今居然痉挛着涌现出了一缕透明的液体。  
苏祁阳直视着这一不可思议的场面。  
似是想要验证一般，伸出手顺着被液体浸染的会阴一点一点挪动到肛口，而后轻柔地按揉了一番，引得更多的液体从内里流出……  
温热的、黏腻的液体沾染在指尖，撤回手指放置在鼻尖嗅着这神奇液体的气味。  
这是能激发人原始兽欲的饱含荷尔蒙信息素的味道。  
这实在是太不可思议了，他从来没见过一个男人的肠道能排泄出这种宛如女人为了方便交合所分泌而出的液体。  
当然了，他父亲肠道分泌出来的液体比较起来更加清澈也更加……  
伸出舌头舔舐着指尖沾染上的透明粘液。  
更加美味可口。  
再一次回到肛口边缘，苏祁阳微微俯下身，一瞬不瞬逼视着身下的父亲，终于开口说出了让对方脸红心跳的下流话语，“爸，你知道么，你像女人一样出水了，你是在邀请自己的亲儿子操你吗？”  
“嗯？”苏澈此时此刻脑子空空的，全然不明白苏祁阳在说些什么。  
但是对方能够跟他贴得这么近是不是说明对方已经不生他的气了？  
是不是……  
凑上前去宛如小狗亲昵主人一般蹭着对方的面颊，“爸爸喜欢祁阳~”  
这一句话就像是泄洪的突破口、捣碎城墙的要害裂缝一般。  
摧毁了苏祁阳唯一仅存的理智。  
噗嗤一声，苏祁阳毫不留情将手指插入了苏澈肛口，探入肠道之中。  
绞弄一番又不满足，苏祁阳无视了肛口狭窄的容纳程度再添一指，直到将肛口整个撑开引得苏澈发出轻微地痛呼方才收手。  
三指在苏澈后穴之中进进出出，带得肠肉跟着一道规律蠕动。  
苏澈食髓知味从一开始排异的不适发展到最后随之而喘息呻吟不过就十来分钟的功夫。  
将身下的父亲插得满口淫叫，苏祁阳觉得自己当真是个不孝子。  
但……  
这还只是一个开始，后边还有更淫乱的。  
撤出手指，拉下裤子的拉链，掏出了早就硬得发疼的阴茎，扶着根部，将龟头对准一开一合空出了一个小圆洞的穴口。  
身体向下一沉。  
龟头成功破门而入。  
“啊~~~”  
龟头比之三根手指大了太多，三根手指已经是苏澈承受的极限，硕大的龟头骤然闯入引得苏澈身体一颤，眼角含泪发出了难以忍受却仍旧夹杂着三两份情欲味道的痛呼。  
苏祁阳这时候可不讲什么孝顺也不讲什么体谅，龟头成功破开幽径门扉后，竟是猛地整根没入，将那狭窄的穴道撑得满满的。  
贴合在苏祁阳腰际的腿狠狠地发力夹住，苏澈是真的痛极了。  
被另一个人用性器官强行捅开本不该用作交合的肛门，一路通到了最深处……  
他疼啊。  
但是……  
苏祁阳开始一点一点往外边撤退，摩擦着苏澈的肠道，带起一阵阵酥麻的不可言说的快感。  
似乎除了痛还有其他的感觉。  
苏澈闹不明白自己是怎么一回事。  
明明被捅了屁股，应该是非常难熬的一件事情。  
可随着苏祁阳逐渐加快律动的速度，同时仿佛是在寻找着什么一般在里边大肆开拓。  
终于，在顶到一处小肉粒的时候，苏澈浑身痉挛，爆发出了无比畅快的啼鸣。  
“是这里？”苏祁阳再一次磨蹭过那处小肉粒。  
包裹着他的肠道整个收紧，诚实地反应着身体所激发出的快感。  
“那里……好奇怪……不可以……”苏澈早就丧失了理智丧失了基本的思考能力，却还是本能地拒绝着这种可能会让他更加失态的做法。  
“怎么不可以？”腰身向下发动，龟头摩擦过肉粒，感受着新一轮的收缴包裹，闷哼出声，“爸爸不是很快乐吗？为什么不能继续？”  
一上一下，抽插律动，“这种能让爸爸快乐的事情，我是不会停下来的。”  
唇角绽放出邪肆的笑意，苏祁阳头一次面部表情如此丰富，头一次嘴上不停歇主动跟苏澈交流滔滔不绝。  
虽然……  
这说出口的话语每一句都让苏澈倍感羞耻。  
身体被鞭挞操干，连带着精神也被自己的亲儿子所污染主宰。  
苏澈用手遮挡着眼睛，嘴里边不断泄露出无法克制的浪叫。  
这是不对的……  
但是身体的反应让他无法违心拒绝。  
伴随着苏祁阳的顶弄，苏澈逐渐丢盔卸甲。  
最后彻底沦为了欲望的奴仆。  
……  
一小时后，药效终结，被封禁的理智终于回溯。  
与此同时，苏祁阳向前深深一顶，仰着脖子喘息着射出了精液——欲望上头，他们都没有提醒对方戴套的想法。  
灼热的、粘稠的液体喷洒在肠肉上……  
苏澈终于意识到他是在跟自己的亲儿子交合……  
这种行为……  
先前的一切走马灯似的在他脑子里过了一遍。  
挪开手，望向面前沉浸在欢爱余韵之中的爱子。  
苏澈颤抖着手，抚摸着面前人的脸——这张跟他有着五六分相似的脸，面上布满了色情的、沉沦的情欲色彩。  
他估计也好不了多少吧？  
毕竟，是他自己先张开大腿不知廉耻罔顾人伦勾引自己的亲儿子。  
苏祁阳会来操他，全都是他自己自作自受自找的。  
略微笑出声，身体微微颤抖，苏澈能清晰地感受到插入他的那根属于他亲儿子的性器的形状……  
被他这么一绞弄，又硬挺了起来，撑得他的肠道无比满涨。  
事已至此……  
“祁阳，做这种事快乐吗？”  
苏祁阳欲望上头脑子里边没有多少理智，“快乐，能跟爸爸这么亲近我很开心。”  
指尖划过亲儿子的喉结，感受着对方血脉的跳动，苏澈咧开嘴唇，笑得肆意灿然，他最终还是抛弃了好容易找回来的理智，打算连同对方一道沦陷，“祁阳……你这个坏孩子……操得爸爸也很开心呢~”  
夜，还很长。  
他们有足够的时间更进一步交流父子感情。  
……  
阳光透过窗户照射进房中，苏澈睁开眼，感觉脑仁一跳一跳地抽痛。  
纵情一晚后，苏澈觉得自己整个人都快报废了。  
掀开被子，苏澈坐起身来，感觉浑身上下一阵酸痛，苏澈痛骂了一声小王八蛋。  
虽然也不是不能承受的范围，但总觉得哪里不自在。  
等到他挪动身体用脚踩在地面上。  
冰凉的触感唤回了某些破碎的记忆片段。  
一开始就不说了，被药的，情非得已。  
可后来……  
想到自己跪趴在地板上，跟条母狗一样扭着屁股哭着求操的场面……  
还有被对方插入的时候，苏祁阳咬着他的耳朵，不停地叫他爸爸，说亲儿子想喝爸爸的奶……要喝亲爸爸下面射出来的奶……  
而他居然真的照做了？！  
跨坐在对方身上，将阴茎插入亲儿子的嘴里边，搞到射精，一脸色情道：[祁阳，爸爸的奶都给你喝~祁阳都喝光~]  
限制级的场面让苏澈老脸一红。  
我日你妈！  
苏澈觉得昨天他绝对是脑子不正常！  
怎么就精虫上脑变得如此丧病！他妈的如此配合！  
倒吸一口凉气，苏澈重又躲回被窝里边。  
抓过放在床头柜上的手机，苏澈直接给璎珞发了一个字：  
淦！  
所谓的修复关系，特么的一下子修复成了零距离接触。  
这绝对不是他想要的啊！

[叛逆狗崽子IF线 完]  
————————————————  
璎珞：什么都不说了，快夸我！


	6. 任务四 叛逆狗崽子IF线（澈阳）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【前请提示：生你下来就是为了泄欲报复的鬼父精神操控家暴养废梗设定。IF线走耽美父子年上，原壳子人渣属性继承，日系里番R文设定全员上头OOC，如觉不适请及时点X！】

“跟你真是过不下去了！又穷又没有出息！一辈子穷死拉倒吧你！”  
女人指着苏澈的面门一通数落咒骂，而后拉上房门走得潇洒而利落。  
此间争吵声停歇后，里屋有一个小小的人儿扒着门框，瞪大了一双乌溜溜的眼看着一切。  
苏澈掏出烟，抽了几根。  
等到苏澈烟抽得差不多，苏澈起身往屋里走，瞧着扒在门框边缘的小不点儿，露出了一个残忍的笑意。  
但听闻砰然一声响，小小的孩子被高大的男人踹到一边撞到了墙上，“滚。”  
小孩儿疼得泪水涌现，抬起一张稚嫩的小脸望着自己的父亲，企图伸出手挽回这段即将破碎的父子亲情，“爸爸……”  
嘲讽一笑，苏澈走上前，一脚踩在小孩儿后背上，将小孩儿踩得匍匐在地再也爬不起来，“听不懂人话？”无情碾压着孩童稚嫩的后背，“你妈不要你了，你也不知道是那个婊子从哪里偷来的野种，想让老子白给别人养儿子，门儿都没有，趁早收拾东西给老子滚蛋！”  
小孩儿也不知道听没听懂，似乎是没有听懂，仍旧是固执地软嫩地唤着，“爸爸……不要不要阳阳，阳阳不要小飞机、不要小娃娃，阳阳要爸爸！”  
“听不懂话？”苏澈被这小破孩儿的领悟能力给逗笑了，抬起脚，转而用鞋尖挑起对方的下巴，“真的什么都不要？”  
小孩儿脸上挂着泪，哭得稀里哗啦，仍旧重复着，“爸爸……要爸爸……”  
这个小孩儿似乎……有点意思。  
想到那个给他当泄欲工具的娘们走了，这个小东西看脸盘子长得还不错……  
既然你妈走了，那你妈欠我的，就让你这个小讨债鬼来还好了。  
“那，阳阳是不是得听爸爸的话？”  
小孩儿睁大了一双懵懂的眼，没有回应。  
“想留下来也不是不可以，阳阳以后什么都得听爸爸的，爸爸让你做什么，你就得做什么，不可以忤逆不可以反抗……”  
“爸爸……”任由苏澈说了那么一大通话，小孩儿居然伸出手触碰着苏澈的脚，柔软的嗓音天真的话语，“阳阳喜欢爸爸。”  
剩下的话，苏澈觉得没有说的必要了。  
居高临下打量着趴在他面前的小孩儿，他觉得这小鬼就像是一条听不懂人话还没断奶的癞皮狗。  
他不过是白占了对方爸爸的名头，就能让对方这么锲而不舍地仰望着追逐着……  
既然对方这么喜欢自己，那他就不用再客气了。  
……  
“唔……嗯……”  
啧啧的水声，肉体撞击的啪啪声回荡在狭窄的出租屋内。  
脖颈处被脖环束缚着，少年跪趴在男人的身下，瘦削单薄的身材苍白无血色的肤色，腰身弯折，仿佛下一刻就会被折断。  
男人手上攥着牵狗绳，拉扯着引得对方脖颈上扬，身下黑紫的性器疯狂在对方的肛门进进出出。  
嫌对方叫得不好听，男人掐着少年腰身上的皮肉，没好气地训斥道：“给老子叫好听点！”  
“爸爸……”少年软着嗓音这么呼唤着。  
果不其然，听到这个称谓，男人没来由的兴奋，一巴掌打上少年的屁股，“继续。”  
“爸爸……唔……爸爸……”  
虽然叫出了爸爸，少年却并没有如男人所愿说出什么更越界的话语。  
加之少年正处在变声期，声音沙哑并不太好听，男人显然不太满意少年这种蹩脚的表现。  
破不耐烦，用力一拽牵狗绳，险些让少年窒息。  
“别叫了，难听，听得老子心烦。”  
被搅扰了性致，男人草草抽插了几下便射了精。  
男人没有什么戴套的意识，甚至在最后还将阴茎拔了出来，将精液涂抹在对方肛周。  
松开牵狗绳，任由对方瘫软在床上，男人看也不看一眼，就下了床，开始穿衣服准备出门。  
当然了他没有忘记将拴狗绳拴在一旁的床柱上，同时将一边的狗食盆踹到床前，颇不耐烦地将不知道是什么的流食倒了进去，“饿了就自己吃。”  
为了让自己能操这个便宜儿子操得更舒服，男人即是苏澈，开始沉迷SM一道。  
当然了，他一个初中文凭的哪里能懂里面那些高深的言论。  
好的没学，坏得悉数学来了。  
把自己的儿子当狗一样驯养大，十岁不到就给对方套上了脖环，用牵狗绳拴着，让小孩儿趴在地上学狗爬。  
为了不让排泄物污染肠道，从小就让对方学会吃流食。  
也不会放对方出门去晒太阳。  
上学更是想都不要想，谁家的狗会去上学的。  
如今，十八岁的孩子还没有人家初中生长得高壮，连变声期也来得晚，胯间的那二两肉也发育得又软又废。  
苏澈给对方的成人礼物就是让对方真正意义上的成年。  
那天他把自己的亲儿子按在胯下操了一晚上，他养对方这么大可不就是为了这么一天么。  
结束的时候，苏澈近乎是嘲笑的捻着对方从头到尾就没有勃起的短小还跟小孩儿物件似的阴茎笑道：“我真是生了个废物儿子，你这玩意儿没用，回头爸爸帮你割了吧？这样操起来就更像是在操你妈那样的母狗了。”  
苏祁阳双目失神，许久都没有反应过来。  
虽然这几年来他被当狗训当狗养，甚至他的爸爸不开心了就会对他拳脚相加。  
但他从来没有想过有朝一日会被……  
蜷缩作一团，苏祁阳没有理会对方，除非是被折腾得狠了，苏祁阳再也没有跟苏澈主动说过一句话。  
觉得没意思，苏澈估摸着他这儿子怕是被他给养残了。  
也是，从小没读过几天书，能指望这条蠢狗说出什么好话。  
这么想着的苏澈，就心安理得的穿得人模狗样去工地板砖了。  
那天太阳很大，也不知道是招了什么邪，居然在中午的时候黑了将近一个小时。  
工地的人说是日食，苏澈可不管什么日食不日食的。  
趁着天黑，偷溜去睡大觉摸鱼。  
本来他还打算酝酿睡意的，哪知道还没靠上地儿，就头一仄歪睡了过去。  
等到他醒过来，走回工地，发现里边全是行尸走肉……  
不知道发生了什么事，但肯定不正常。  
逃命似的往回跑，结果一路上交通瘫痪，街上也全是那种恶心的玩意儿。  
路上他让一个行尸走肉给追上了，他以为自己命不久矣得交代在这儿，哪知道自己一个念头，一道落雷就劈在了行尸走肉身上，那坨东西当场被劈成了一团焦炭。  
莫名地看着自己的手，而后苏澈笑得猖狂！  
老子时来运转了！  
苏澈一路大杀四方回到自己的出租屋，这么兴致高昂的时刻，苏澈打算回家再办一次自家那狗儿子庆祝一下。  
但他刚一回到家，就听到卧室里边传出来一声又一声狂躁的嘶吼，跟外边那群行尸走肉叫起来的声音一模一样。  
推开卧室房门……  
苏澈发现他养这么大的狗儿子居然真成了狗一样丧失理智的行尸走肉。  
苏澈很扫兴，扫兴之余，他抬起了手，企图杀了对方来泄愤。  
但是当他抬起手靠近对方的时候，原本闹腾不止的行尸走肉状态的儿子居然一瞬间安静了。  
对方外貌维持得还挺不错的，没像外面那群不死不活的东西一样掉肉掉舌头掉眼珠子的。  
而且更让苏澈满意的时候，他这便宜儿子的皮肤变得更好更白了。  
他就喜欢操白嫩嫩的妞儿，虽然他儿子不是妞儿，但灯关了都一个样有地方让他操就行了，而且男人的穴儿比女人的穴儿紧多了，更爽！  
看着拴着对方的牵狗绳，苏澈了悟。  
跟以前一样苏澈取下牵狗绳，拽了对方一下，果不其然对方心领神会主动跪趴在床上，用屁股正对着他。  
巴普洛夫反应啊……  
苏澈笑得十足变态。  
松开牵狗绳，苏澈衣服都没脱，就拉开裤链掏出自己的阴茎揉搓了几下，另一手粗暴地捅着对方的屁眼儿当做是润滑。  
对方变成了行尸走肉……没水了，苏澈非常失望，不得不掏出一瓶KY倒在手上作润滑。  
硬起来了过后，苏澈就像是尝鲜一般，扶着阴茎捅了进去……  
滋味不太美妙，就像是进到了一坨死肉一般。  
苏澈瞬间没了兴趣将性器抽了出来。  
哪知道对方却不依不饶骤然绞紧了肠肉，因为对方的主动，本来宛如一坨腐肉破败的肠道也变得有了活力与弹性。  
发现这个新大陆的苏澈，赶忙又大开大合地操干起来。  
“尼玛的，早这么主动就好了啊。”  
边说，苏澈边抽打着自己便宜儿子的屁股。  
在他看不到的视线范围处，通红着一双眼的苏祁阳，默然承受着苏澈的操干。  
对方咕噜噜说出一句，“衍……书？”  
苏澈听不懂对方在说什么。  
兀自沉浸在肉欲的海洋之中，精虫上脑不管不顾。  
“苏澈？”  
对方再次呼唤。  
但这一次苏澈终于有反映了。  
给了身下人的屁股一巴掌，“叫爸！你这个狗儿子。”  
嗤笑一声，还没反应过来，伴随着一阵天旋地转，苏澈居然被自己长期以来当狗养给养废了的儿子给压在身下了。  
“你干嘛！”看着对方的红眼睛，苏澈几把都被吓软了。  
这他妈的不会是高级货吧？  
牵扯出一个弧度诡异的笑，苏祁阳伸出手无比怀念地抚摸着身下人的面颊，“你走之后，我无时无刻不在想你，但是我却被困在了一片虚无的地方，哪里也去不了……还好，我又见到你了。”  
“你他妈的在说啥，老子听不懂！！！”苏澈想要逃离，却被苏祁阳彻底镇压反抗不能。  
企图释放落雷给对方来一下……  
“[崩]。”  
对方念出这么一个单字，苏澈就丧失了行动能力且头脑一阵晕眩。  
“你喜欢做这种事情吗？”说着，苏祁阳主动动了动下身，但因为对方已经软了下来，他一起腰，对方的物件直接滑了出来。  
微微偏过头，略加思索。  
苏祁阳起身，转而趴在苏澈胯下，低下头，伸出舌头舔舐着已经疲软了的阴茎，从龟头开始舔弄，而后缠绕柱身，最后吮吻着囊袋。  
虽然他之前从来没有跟自己的父亲做过这种事情。  
但……  
千年来的孤寂折磨得他快要发疯。  
如今再次见到自己的父亲，别说是给对方口交，就算是真的被父亲按在身下操，他也欢欣不已。  
只要能再和父亲在一起，他做什么都愿意。  
“我日……”他虽然已经把这便宜儿子调教得很好操了，但还从来没有享受过被这便宜儿子舔几把的待遇。  
这便宜儿子平时三棍子都闷不出个屁，能主动才怪了。  
而且他自问自己做的事情都挺混账的，他也怕对方哪天出于报复心理咬断了他的几把，也就没想勉强对方给自己吹。  
可是，他这狗儿子现在居然主动给他吹起了几把，这……  
一开始对苏祁阳的忌惮如今因为几把被对方吃在嘴里悉数忘了个干净。  
他脑子里就一个念头：这狗儿子该死的他妈的会舔。  
等到将苏澈重新给舔硬了，苏祁阳主动坐在苏澈腰身上，扶好对方的阴茎，抬起屁股坐了下去。  
“卧槽……”苏澈哪里受过这种刺激。  
以往都是跟操狗一样自己主动去操对方，没想到今天置换了主导位轮到对方骑他身上主动他躺着享受更他妈给劲儿！  
这小子变成了行尸走肉过后还真是挺上道的！  
苏祁阳俯视着身下无比享受一脸陶醉表情的苏澈，俯下身去，凑到对方耳畔沙哑着嗓音问道：“阿澈，舒服吗？”  
他没有叫父亲，而是像呼唤情人一样这么叫自己的父亲。  
这是大逆不道的……  
这是悖德乱伦的……  
但当他主动给自己父亲口交主动让对方的阴茎插入到自己身体中时。  
他对父亲的感情就已然变质了。  
或许……  
早就在他自己都不知道的时候就已经发生了转变。  
“舒服啊……乖儿子，你动一动，他妈的太舒服了！”精虫上脑的苏澈早已沦为了欲望的奴隶，苏祁阳说什么是什么，管对方叫自己什么。  
总之只要能让他的几把爽就完事了。  
“好啊……”  
知道对方目前这状态什么也听不进去，但……  
苏祁阳反而感谢对方目前这状态——这时候的父亲还没有重生，这时候的父亲还是他记忆中的那个混蛋父亲。  
甚至，他们俩还发展成了这种畸形的父子关系。  
身体一上一下，吃着对方的阴茎。  
但……  
也庆幸是这样的父亲、这样的父子关系。  
这一次，他可以完全主导两人的关系，不会再让对方逃离开自己的身边。  
因为……  
“啊~爸爸几把好大……操得儿子好舒服……爸爸~嗯~儿子吃不下爸爸的大几把了……”  
对方喜欢的模样他都有，只要父亲不再逃离自己的身边。  
享受着苏祁阳的服务，苏澈彻底沦陷不知今夕何夕，更因为对方越来越不要脸且露骨的叫床，他的几把更是坚硬如铁。  
眼里满是对方赤裸的身影，大脑皮层被对方主动的吞吃刺激得发麻。  
这就是他养大的好儿子！  
真他妈带劲儿！  
脖颈上，苏祁阳的脖环刺目而显眼，苏祁阳用有形的锁链束缚住了苏祁阳。  
而苏祁阳却用欲望这一条无情的锁链将他们父子二人彻底捆绑。  
这一次，谁也不能再分开他们父子俩。  
就连父亲本人也不可以。  
赤红的双眸维持着理智的清明，满脸的欲望沉沦之色却配合着身下男人的赤裸肉欲。  
父亲觉得儿子美味可口。  
而在儿子眼中，父亲才是世上最上等的美味佳肴。  
妙不可言。

[叛逆狗崽子IF线 完]  
————————————————  
害，双向禁锢，别骂作者丧病，是澈哥太香又太骚了。


End file.
